Unidad de Investigación
by Jhonguadiana
Summary: La vida en la Academia de Aurores puede ser muy interesante. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Draco ¿en el mismo equipo?
1. 1 El inicio

\- Harry creo que debes ordenar tus prioridades

\- Por supuesto que no, Hermione - espetó el aludido - Todo se encuentra bastante bien

\- ¿Bien? - objetó Ron - Colega, no has salido con nadie desde Ginny y aquella cita con ese sujeto del Ministerio que tenía cara de troll, no cuenta

Ron y Hermione solían ponerse así últimamente. El hecho de que su relación hubiera estado dando frutos ponía a Harry en una situación complicada, porque pareciera que todos los demás estaban más interesados que él mismo en que encontrara pareja.

Contrario a lo que hubiese pensado, salir del clóset fue relativamente sencillo. Algunos de sus amigos más cercanos ya se lo imaginaban. Lo realmente difícil fue lo que vino después. Muchos de ellos comenzaron a presentarle gente, intentar que saliera con chicos de aquí y de allá, pero Harry no estaba del todo interesado. Había tenido un par de aventuras y relaciones de una sola noche, pero incluso ahora que estaba en el último año de la Academia, no había conocido a nadie que llamara su atención de alguna otra forma.

\- Por cierto, ¿han pensado en la propuesta de Belldspar? - preguntó Harry a sus amigos con ánimo de cambiar el tema

\- La verdad suena interesante y no nos vendría mal ese ingreso extra - opinó Ron

\- No todo es dinero, Ronald - dijo Hermione - ¿Te imaginas lo que pesaría en tu currículum una experiencia así, antes de graduarte?

\- ¿Qué hay de ti Harry? - preguntó Ron

\- Pues...

En ese momento Pheen apareció en la Sala de Estudios.

\- Llevo media hora enviándoles mensajes - dijo Pheen un poco airado

Los otros chicos estaban asombrados. Harry y Ron habían confeccionado un poderoso e impenetrable hechizo de impasibilidad. No había forma de que alguien lo atravesara.

\- ¿Cómo...? - preguntó Hermione, para averiguar el modo en que Pheen había burlado su encantamiento

\- Después, ahora tenemos que ir a la oficina de Belldspar. Tendríamos que haberle dado una respuesta el miércoles

Los cuatro chicos se encaminaron hacia la oficina del Director de la Academia. El recinto educativo era mucho más pequeño que Hogwarts pero el número de estudiantes que cursaba en él era igual de pequeño. Era una institución ampliamente reconocida a nivel internacional y sus egresados casi siempre terminaban haciendo aportaciones significativas a la comunidad mágica. El mismo Dumbledore había recibido una invitación para dirigir aquel lugar, pero prefirió la "tranquilidad" de Hogwarts.

\- Adelante jóvenes - saludó Belldspar y los invitó a entrar - Asumo que están aquí para recibir sus primeras indicaciones

\- ¿Indicaciones? ¿Cómo sabe que...? - repuso Ron

\- Es evidente que aceptarán mi oferta, de otro modo no se presentarían en grupo - respondió el profesor

Hubo un silencio, sobre todo para asegurarse que nadie tenía algo que decir antes de que Belldspar continuara.

\- Bien, nuestra empresa comienza aquí. Seríamos una pequeña Unidad de Investigación, dependiente del Ministerio, pero completamente autónoma. Se me ha asegurado que nos proveerán de las mejores instalaciones totalmente equipadas. Esta es una cruzada de Shacklebolt para darle un poco de respiro al Departamento de Aurores. Nosotros nos encargaríamos de casos muy especiales - hizo una pausa para verificar si había preguntas. Al no haber, continuó - La Unidad se compondrá de los siguientes puestos. Un experto en investigación, que le corresponde a la señorita Granger, dos agentes de campo, ocupados por el señor Weasley y el señor Potter, un experto en encantamientos y maldiciones, que va para el Príncipe Stafford. Finalmente, necesitamos un experto en pociones. Confiaba en que ustedes hicieran algunas propuestas.

Los chicos se miraron desconcertados. No tenían preparada ninguna propuesta al respecto, al menos no una que pudieran presentar en conjunto.

\- ¿Qué tal Seamus? - propuso Ron

\- El campo del señor Finnigan son las transformaciones - repuso Belldspar - Este equipo requiere de alguien capaz de preparar no sólo antídotos o brebajes básicos, sino pociones de defensa, de ataque, maldiciones y ese tipo de cosas. Entiendan que es un asunto serio

\- Entonces creo que necesitaremos ver los perfiles de los estudiantes de la especialidad en Fabricación de Pociones - opinó Hermione - Así podremos tener más elementos para decidir

Harry concordaba con su amiga y no entendía por qué el propio director no había realizado las acciones necesarias para presentar él al posible candidato.

\- Tendría que ser Draco - dijo Pheen de pronto - Es el mejor capacitado para esto

Al principio Harry no tenía idea de a quién se refería Pheen así que volteó a ver a sus amigos, que habían abierto los ojos como platos.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio - Saltó Ron - Se supone que vamos a perseguir artes oscuras, no practicarlas

\- Estoy convencido de que Draco no practica artes oscuras - respondió Pheen, amablemente

\- Aún así, no sé qué tan prudente sea confiarle a Draco algo como esto. La familia Malfoy sigue relacionándose con personajes…peculiares

\- Razón de más para tenerlo de nuestro lado - dijo Pheen - Estoy seguro de que él tendría acceso a información que nos resultaría muy difícil obtener por nuestra cuenta

\- ¡Draco Malfoy! - gritó Harry comprendiéndolo todo - Ni hablar. Malfoy es…

Harry no supo qué decir. No consiguió articular las palabras necesarias para referirse a su antiguo enemigo escolar.

\- Exacto - dijo Pheen - ¿Hace cuánto que no hablan con él? ¿Hace cuánto que no saben de él?

\- ¿Tú sabes? - preguntó Hermione

\- Sé algunas cosas - respondió Pheen - Sé, por ejemplo, que es el estudiante más sobresaliente de la especialidad en Pociones. Que ha recibido varios reconocimientos por su trabajo en esa área, incluido un reconocimiento especial otorgado por la Corona

\- Pero tiene antecedentes - objetó Ron - No podemos confiar en él

\- Tiene un historial familiar oscuro - reconoció Pheen - pero no es algo que él haya podido controlar y estoy seguro que todos ustedes creen en su inocencia y en el arrepentimiento que ha tenido durante estos últimos años

Harry sopesó el último comentario de su amigo. Lo cierto era que había visto pocas veces a Draco. Aunque ambos cursaban el mismo año en la Academia, sus respectivas especialidades no los hacían coincidir en ninguna clase. La única que pudieron haber compartido fue Teoría de Defensa, pero el rubio había sido asignado a otro grupo. Sin embargo, de los logros del chico sí había escuchado. Una vez en casa de Ron había escuchado que el señor Weasley comentaba con su esposa que, al parecer, Draco estaba intentando enmendar todos los errores de sus padres. Que había donado una fuerte suma de dinero a San Mungo, que se había marchado de la Mansión Malfoy y vivía en un modesto departamento en el centro de Londres. Talvez lo que Pheen planteaba no era tan descabellado.

\- Si Draco es el mejor en pociones que existe en la Academia… - comenzó Harry

\- En el país - interrumpió Pheen

\- Como sea. Si Draco es el mejor en pociones - continuó Harry - Es preciso que forme parte de esta Unidad

Con ese comentario Harry zanjaba la discusión. Era evidente que ni Ron ni Hermione estaban muy convencidos de incorporar a Malfoy, pero sabían que sus argumentos no eran del todo sólidos.

\- Bien, entonces sólo queda establecer la línea de mando - dijo Belldspar

\- ¿Línea de mando? - preguntó Ron

\- Así es señor Weasley, aunque estarán constantemente supervisados por su servidor, es preciso que la Unidad cuente con un responsable - respondió Belldspar - Así que, veamos, sí. Stafford estarás al mando. Si por alguna razón no puedes cumplir tus funciones, estas serán asumidas por la señorita Granger. En caso de que ninguno de los dos esté para cumplirlas, entonces los otros tres tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos

\- ¿Quién tiene que morir para que yo esté al mando? - preguntó Ron

\- Seguramente toda la Unidad, señor Weasley - respondió Belldspar, divertido - Ahora mismo voy a buscar al señor Malfoy y le comentaré lo que hemos discutido. Si accede a participar, nos reuniríamos nuevamente el lunes en lo que serán las instalaciones de la recién creada Unidad. Ala sur de la Academia, entre la Biblioteca y el Observatorio

El lunes por la mañana Harry recibió una lechuza con su nuevo horario. Tendría que combinar el pesado trabajo de las clases con sus nuevas responsabilidades en la Unidad de Investigación que estaba por iniciar funciones. Aquel día tendrían la primera reunión y su correspondiente asignación de casos. Llegó temprano al edificio indicado por Belldspar, se sorprendió por la forma en que había sido equipado. Contaba con un laboratorio profesional, equipo moderno y nuevo, una biblioteca que Harry estaba seguro que encantaría a Hermione, también tenía dos salas de juntas, un espacio de cocina, tres dormitorios y, por si fuera poco, cada uno de ellos tenía un cubículo personal para llevar a cabo sus tareas. Todos los chicos estaban maravillados.

\- Así es - dijo Belldspar admirando sus rostros - este es un considerado esfuerzo entre el Ministerio de Magia y la Corona. Esperamos que ustedes sean sólo el inicio de una fuerte institución de investigación que apoye no sólo al Ministerio, sino al resto de la comunidad internacional. Ahora, pasemos a la sala de juntas

Los chicos siguieron al director. Todo el mobiliario olía a nuevo y era sumamente cómodo.

\- Bien, el primer caso que tenemos asignado - comenzó a decir Pheen, cuando la puerta se abrió y un chico asomó la cabeza

\- Perdón por la demora, pero el de seguridad no quería dejarme entrar - se disculpó Draco, aún sin animarse a entrar

\- No te preocupes - dijo Harry casi de inmediato - Hubieras enviado un patronus y salíamos a resolver el malentendido

Draco le sonrió, entró al aula y ocupó un lugar junto a Harry.

\- Bien. Les decía que el primer caso asignado es bastante sencillo - continuó Pheen repartiendo copias del mismo expediente a cada uno de los presentes - Un grupo de saqueadores se ha dedicado a robar casas de familias conocidas por seguir a Voldemort y que actualmente enfrentan condenas en Azkaban o están muertas. Los Aurores no han podido dar con ellos porque tienen una organización muy precisa y cuentan con un sofisticado sistema antirrastreo. La preocupación ha aumentado porque Shacklebolt no cree que sean simples mercenarios. La principal línea de investigación, nuestra línea de investigación, es que están coleccionando objetos de magia oscura con algún fin particular

Hermione levantó la mano en ese momento y Pheen le dio la palabra.

\- Coincido con esa hipótesis y creo que puedo hacer una triangulación si puedo tener acceso a la base de datos de las redadas. Para identificar si hay registro del tipo de objetos que han encontrado en esas casas

\- Bien, comencemos por ahí - coincidió Pheen - Ahora, es importante establecer el procedimiento de investigación. Una vez que contemos con información suficiente, agotaremos todas las posibles hipótesis hasta quedarnos con dos. Cuatro de nosotros trabajaremos con la hipótesis más factible, mientas que sólo uno de nosotros trabajará convencido de que la hipótesis correcta es la desechada, de tal modo que tengamos posibilidad de discutir y disertar al respecto.

\- De acuerdo - dijeron los cuatro chicos

\- Bien, Hermione trabajará en las bases de datos - prosiguió Pheen - Harry y Ron hagan un poco de trabajo de campo, vean que pueden averiguar en bares, tiendas, el Callejón Knocturn, pero no sean obvios, no dejen que se sepa que estamos tras alguna pista. Draco, tengo un trabajo especial para ti. ¿Es posible crear un suero de la verdad en forma de gas?

Draco se sorprendió por la pregunta. Pensó que el trabajo sería monótono y aburrido y que estaría preparando botellas de poción multijugos, pero era evidente que Pheen sabía lo que cada uno podía aportar y estaba satisfecho con que se reconociera de aquella manera su propio talento.

\- Nunca se ha intentado - reconoció el rubio - Pero puedo hacer algunas pruebas y mañana te tengo una respuesta

\- De acuerdo - respondió Pheen - Comencemos con eso. Nos reuniremos el jueves a ver cuánto hemos avanzado. Necesitamos diseñar un sistema de comunicación interna. Déjenmelo a mí. Mientras eso ocurre, sugiero que utilicemos los patronus para enviarnos mensajes. Que la única vía para compartir información clasificada sea este espacio

Draco arrancó un pedazo del pergamino donde estaba anotando, garabateó algo rápido y se lo pasó a Harry. "Gracias por la bienvenida. No fue grosería no responder tu comentario. Es que…no sé hacer un patronus".

Harry no podía dar crédito a aquello. Draco era sumamente inteligente, capaz de ser tan brillante como Hermione. Entonces una sensación le estrujó el pecho. La principal fuente de la magia necesaria para conjurar un patronus era la felicidad. Harry sintió pena por aquel chico de manera inmediata. Decidió responderle en el mismo pedazo de pergamino. "No muchos magos son capaces. Pero puedes aprender. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte".

Draco sonrió al leer la nota y Harry quedó atrapado en esa sonrisa. Los dientes de Draco se alineaban perfectamente cuando sonreía, su rostro se hacía más juvenil y atractivo y el brillo de sus ojos se asomaba un poco. Harry salió de su ensimismamiento cuando se percató que todos se estaban levantando de su asiento.

\- Si alguno de ustedes tiene información previa, no dude en hacérmelo saber - informaba Pheen - Yo juzgaré la pertinencia de reunirnos de manera urgente. Draco, espero tu mensaje con posibles soluciones. Hasta entonces

Hermione y Ron salieron de la sala, seguidos por Pheen. Harry cerró la puerta y se dirigió a Draco.

\- Entonces, ¿qué dices? - preguntó Harry - ¿Te animas a intentarlo?

Draco volvió a sonreír y miró fijamente a Harry

\- No lo sé Potter - respondió Draco, poniéndose nervioso - Nunca lo he intentado y no pienso ponerme en ridículo frente a ti

\- Harry - respondió el moreno

\- ¿Cómo? - dijo Draco, desconcertado

\- Es Harry, no Potter - aclaró el chico - Ahora bien, mejor hacer el ridículo frente a alguien conocido, que frente a todos ellos cuando se enteren, porque se enterarán

Draco comprendió la situación en la que él solo se había metido. Aceptar la ayuda de Harry era demasiado para él. No quería que el chico pensara que no podía hacer magia de ese nivel. Pero con lo que Pheen había establecido, necesitaba aprender pronto. La oportunidad de participar en aquella Unidad era lo que Draco necesitaba para comenzar a darle el sentido a su vida que había estado esperando.

\- Bue…

\- Yo sé que eres brillante - señaló Harry - Y aceptar mi ayuda no te hace menos listo. Creo que ambos aprendimos esa lección a la mala

Harry le sonrió y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y Hermione y Ron llegaban preocupados porque su amigo se hubiera quedado encerrado con su acérrimo enemigo. Draco alcanzó a asentir para responder a Harry, quien le sonrió y se despidió de él.

Al día siguiente muy temprano, Draco llegó al laboratorio a trabajar en el encargo hecho por Pheen. Comenzó con la mezcla básica de Veritaserum, y a partir de ella pensó en diferentes maneras de volverla gaseosa. De pronto, una enorme voluta plateada con forma de ciervo apareció en la puerta del laboratorio. El ciervo se aproximó a él y cuando estuvo frente al rubio comenzó a hablar con la voz de Harry.

\- Hola, cuando termines con lo que estás haciendo podríamos tener nuestra primera sesión de entrenamiento. Podemos vernos en una de las aulas vacías de la Academia. Si te parece puedes responderme vía mensaje de fuego

Dicho lo anterior, el ciervo plateado desapareció. Draco sacó su varita y garabateó un mensaje en el aire, luego con un movimiento de la varita el mensaje se convirtió en llamas y se esfumó. Draco estaba un poco asombrado por lo que acababa de ver y se dijo a sí mismo que la razón para haber accedido a que Potter le enseñase algo, era porque ningún "cabeza rajada" iba a poder hacer algo que él no.

Luego de unas horas de incansable trabajo Draco decidió que era hora de acudir a la cita con Potter. ¿Cita?, no, de ninguna manera, mejor llamarlo encuentro de estudio o lo que fuera aquello. No entendía por qué razón la palma de su mano comenzaba a sudarle un poco. Seguramente era la enorme presión de tener preparada aquella inexistente poción. Sí, eso era.

La vida de Draco después de la guerra no había sido sencilla. Pese a que lo habían absuelto a él y a toda su familia gracias a las declaraciones de Harry y Pheen, en la gente quedaba el resentimiento de que su padre había sido un mortífago y que él mismo pudiera tener grabada la Marca Tenebrosa. Con todo, fue sencillo que le permitieran terminar su educación en Hogwarts, presentándose a los exámenes finales, igual que al trío de oro. Lo realmente complicado vino cuando decidió aplicar a la Academia de Aurores. Naturalmente él no quería ser Auror, pero era el único lugar donde podía estudiar pociones con entera libertad. La Academia contaba con el programa más avanzado del mundo en materia de brebajes y preparaciones mágicas, que se había convertido en la verdadera pasión del Slytherin.

Pese haber aprobado con honores todos los exámenes, la Junta Directiva había emitido una respuesta negativa a la solitud de admisión del rubio. Dos semanas más tare le llegaría una lechuza en la que desestimaban la respuesta anterior y lo incorporaban a la matrícula estudiantil del siguiente año. Cuando fue a solicitar una explicación, el director Belldspar en persona le reveló lo siguiente:

\- Tiene amigos muy persuasivos, señor Malfoy - explicó Belldspar

El rostro de Draco se puso blanco, no quería que los amigos de su padre siguieran metiéndose en su vida. Ese había sido motivo de discusión en casa y la principal razón por la que se había ido a vivir a Londres.

\- En ese caso creo que debo retirar mi solicitud. Me niego a que personajes cuestionables piensen que pueden estar detrás de mí o que, al hacerlo, yo pueda estar en deuda con ellos

\- ¿Será prudente importunar de ese modo a la Familia Real? - le cuestionó Belldspar

\- ¿La Familia Real? - preguntó Draco, asombrado

\- Así es. Dos días después de que la Junta rechazara su solicitud el Príncipe Stafford vino a verme - indicó Belldspar - Amenazó con cortar los recursos que la Corona otorga a esta institución si, y cito textual, seguíamos con esta infantil cacería de brujas

\- Pero, ¿por qué…?

\- No iba ser yo quien cuestionara las decisiones de la Familia Real - respondió Belldspar anticipadamente - Mi trabajo es ver por el bienestar de la Academia, no para meterme en cuestiones políticas

Draco quedó inscrito y pronto demostró que había sido una excelente decisión haberlo admitido en la Academia. Sobresalió en todas sus clases y de inmediato se colocó como un estudiante estrella, junto con Hermione.

\- Pensé que no vendrías - dijo Harry al verlo cruzar la puerta del salón y sonriéndole ampliamente

\- Que quede claro Potter - dijo Draco – Esto sólo lo hago porque quiero aprender a hacer un jodido patronus. Esto no nos hace amigos o camaradas

\- Escucha Draco - dijo Harry con toda la paciencia de la que era capaz - No hay necesidad de que esto sea tenso entre nosotros. En lo personal, todo ese asunto de la rivalidad lo he dejado atrás. Te ofrecí ayuda no porque crea que no eres capaz, al contrario, creo que nadie se ha tomado el tiempo para enseñarte. No sé si podamos llegar a ser amigos, de momento, te tiendo mi mano como compañero.

Harry le ofreció su mano firme y eso derribó todas las barreras que Draco pudo haber construido. Estrechó la mano de Harry Potter por segunda vez en la vida. La primera había sido en medio de otras circunstancias que implicaban una muerte segura. Aquello se sentía distinto, se sentía bien. Hubo algo en ese apretón de manos que hizo que Draco diera un respingo.

\- Bien, comencemos con lo básico - comenzó a decir Harry y Draco se acercó a él

Pheen solicitó una reunión con Draco al día siguiente. Seguramente querría saber sobre el avance en el veritaserum gaseoso. Cuando llegó, estaba terminando de hablar con Harry, quien le sonrió al verlo en el marco de la puerta. Especialmente aquel día, Harry se veía excepcionalmente atractivo. ¡No! Draco no acababa de pensar aquello, ¿o sí?

\- Pasa por favor Draco, Harry estaba yéndose - invitó Pheen

Harry se levantó y cuando salía, Draco juró que le guiñaba un ojo. Tratando de no pensar en ello, ocupó uno de los asientos. Aunque las cinco oficinas dispuestas para cada uno de ellos eran exactamente iguales, era evidente que Pheen había hecho algunos arreglos. La había ampliado mediante magia, la había decorado a su gusto y Pheen tenía un gusto exquisito.

\- Dime Draco, ¿cómo te va? - preguntó Pheen

\- Bien, creo. No lo sé. Todo esto ha sido muy extraño - Draco comenzó a hablar y sintió como si pudiera hablar de todo con el chico que estaba del otro lado del escritorio - Desde que ingresé aquí todos han sido muy severos conmigo, todos menos ustedes, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Preferirías que fuéramos como el resto? - preguntó Pheen y antes de que Draco pudiera responder, complementó - Ellos no conocen todo lo que has pasado para llegar a donde estás. La mayoría asume que eres el hijo de un exmortífago, sin mejores credenciales que mucho dinero y una marca en el brazo. Los que te conocemos sabemos que eres mucho más y que también te jugaste la vida en la guerra. Esa es la principal razón por la que decidimos impugnar el rechazo de tu solicitud y por la que sugerí que fueras parte de este proyecto. Ahora, el que tiene que empezar a asumirlo eres tú

Draco se sintió profundamente agradecido. Lo cierto es que el cobijo de la Familia Real, aun de manera discreta, le había hecho más llevaderos sus días en la Academia.

\- Ahora bien - continuó Pheen - Respecto al Veritaserum

\- Creo que he hallado la forma, pero hay un problema - reportó Draco

\- Escucho

\- El gas es más difícil de manipular que el líquido o el plasma - explicó el rubio - Hasta ahora la poción que he creado afectaría a todos los presentes, a menos que se esté a una distancia considerable, unos diez metros

Pheen se quedó en silencio reflexionando sobre las probabilidades de todo aquello. De pronto se levantó de su asiento y se sentó junto a Draco.

\- Mañana, a las 5 en tu laboratorio - dijo escuetamente - Probaremos lo que hayas creado

Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

\- Creo que no me has entendido - expuso Draco - Aún no conozco sus efectos

\- Razón de más para comenzar con estas pruebas - diji Pheen - No podemos arriesgarnos a probarla en campo. Es arriesgar demasiado

Draco no estaba del todo convencido. Estaba seguro de que la poción funcionaba, pero no sabía nada de cualquier posible efecto. Aún así accedió a hacer la prueba. Pheen los citó a todos alrededor de las diez de la mañana, no les explicó el motivo para no generar suspicacias. Pheen era así, discreto y efectivo.

\- La razón por la que los he reunido es porque Draco tiene lista la poción que le hemos encargado - informaba Pheen al equipo - Sin embargo hay efectos secundarios que requerimos evaluar. Draco, tú me lanzarás la poción a mí, que estaré a un metro de ti, Harry por favor colócate a dos metros de mí, Ron a dos metros de Harry y Hermione a cinco metros de Ron. Draco hará una pregunta y todos pensarán en la mejor mentira para contestar. Lanzará la poción hacia mí y veremos el efecto

Los chicos asintieron en señal de aprobación. Draco tomó un frasco pequeño de poción y pensó en la pregunta. No había razón para no divertirse un poco.

\- ¿Qué piensas de mí actualmente? – preguntó el rubio, les dio unos segundos para formular su mentira y lanzó la poción hacia el pecho de Pheen

El cristal se hizo añicos y el contenido de la poción se elevó por el ambiente en forma de una niebla densa que se iba haciendo transparente.

\- Creo que eres un chico brillante que abandonó el camino equivocado justo a tiempo - respondió Pheen al instante - También creo que ese temperamento tuyo te ayuda en ciertos momentos, pero que te puede meter fácilmente en problemas.

\- Anotado - dijo Draco - Tu turno Harry

Harry abrió la boca, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Evidentemente había una lucha interna entre decir y no decir lo que pensaba. Finalmente, la poción de Draco ganó.

\- Creo que eres increíble. No sólo has conseguido todo esto por ti mismo, sino que ahora sin esa aura arrogante eres un ser humano fantástico - dijo Harry con mucha dificultad - Por otro lado, creo que ese aspecto joven te hace ver jodidamente atractivo y me haces mirarte cada vez que nos cruzamos en el pasillo. Muero por ir a la cama contigo

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados

\- Ya está, el efecto termina hasta donde está Harry - aventuró Ron

\- ¿Tú qué piensas de mí Weasley? - preguntó Draco un tanto atónito por las declaraciones de Harry

\- Pues…- comenzó a decir Ron - Creo que sigues siendo el chico mimado y engreído de siempre. Aunque reconozco que algo en ti ha cambiado últimamente, todavía no puedo confiar en ti del todo. Jaja, toma eso. Oh no

Pheen, Draco y Ron miraron a Hermione.

\- Bien, creo que eres un asqueroso veela, mitad vampiro, mitad hada - soltó Hermione apurada - Ninguna poción tiene un efecto tan amplio, ni siquiera había visto una que llegara a los 5mts. Harry, ¿estás bien?

Harry salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Ron y Hermione intentaron seguirlo pero Pheen les bloqueó el paso mediante magia.

\- Ve tú - le indicó a Draco

\- ¿Yo? Pero...

\- No escuchará a nadie más - opinó atinadamente Hermione

En ese momento la alarma de auxilio del Ministerio se activó. Los chicos se dirigieron a la sala de juntas en la que ya se encontraba Harry. En el monitor, el rostro de Kingsley se notaba preocupado y apurado.

\- Cuatro personas no identificadas han ingresado al Ministerio, creemos que quieren algo del departamento de misterios. Los necesitamos. No tarden

El rostro de Kinglsley desapareció. Con un movimiento de su mano Pheen los conectó a todos a través de un encantamiento de comunicación extensiva silente. Se dirigió hacia el frente del salón y comenzó a revisar algunos documentos

\- Hermione, serás nuestro sensor externo. Esto es como un mapa del merodeador, pero mejorado y del Ministerio. ¿Ves esas auras de color sobre cada nombre? Los verdes son aliados, los rojos son enemigos, los morados son traidores. Verás antes que nosotros lo que ocurre y necesito que nos lo informes. También eres nuestra ruta de escape en caso de ser necesario - le soltó un fajo de pergaminos y ella comenzó a desdoblarlos - Ron, tú y yo seremos la avanzada. Estaremos respaldando a los Aurores en la primera línea. Harry tú serás nuestro respaldo. Tu trabajo es evitar que nos maten o se escapen. Tenemos que traerlos aquí, vivos

\- ¿Y yo? - preguntó Draco - No me pienso quedar aquí mientras ustedes van directo a la acción

\- No pensé que quisieras venir - se excusó Pheen - Pero eres más útil aquí. Cuando volvamos, necesitaremos interrogarlos y serán todos tuyos

Draco corrió hacia su laboratorio y regresó cargado de frascos con sustancias de colores. Le entregó varias a cada uno de los chicos.

\- Me tardaría mucho en explicar qué hace cada una - dijo, apurado - Basta con saber que las opacas son de ataque y las traslúcidas son de defensa. Por favor tengan cuidado

\- Gracias Draco - expresó Pheen – Para comunicarse con nosotros deben pensar en lo que quieren decir. Los demás no tendremos acceso a sus pensamientos en tanto no lo hagan así. Andando

Todos se dirigieron a la chimenea y Harry, Ron y Pheen entraron en ella. Desaparecieron entre llamas verdes. Hermione y Draco corrieron hacia el centro de mando donde estaban ya organizados el mapa y los demás documentos. Pronto, Hermione vio que los nombres de los chicos aparecían en el mapa enmarcados por un aura blanca.

\- Llegaron - informó Hermione a Draco. Se concentró en los chicos y volvió a hablar - El conflicto central está a la entrada del departamento de Misterios, la mitad de los Aurores están ahí tratando de reducir a dos de los intrusos. El resto está por el atrio buscando a los otros dos. Pero ellos están junto a una de las chimeneas de la antigua oficina de Umbridge

\- Seguramente están usando poción de invisibilidad - dijo Draco sin acostumbrarse aún a hablarle a la nada

\- De acuerdo chicos, cambio de planes - sentenció Pheen - Harry, alcanza a esos Aurores y hallen a los que se esconden, Ron y yo ayudaremos de este lado. Nuestra misión sigue siendo la misma, pero si logras atraparlos primero, deberás volver al laboratorio de inmediato para que Draco los interrogue

Hermione y Draco observaron en el mapa cómo el nombre de Harry se alejaba de los otros dos.

\- Granger, ¿Hay alguna forma de sabotear el sistema de chimeneas desde aquí? - preguntó Draco de manera amable - Si podemos desconectar todas las chimeneas del Ministerio no podrían escapar

\- Si sabotean el sistema y es nuestra única ruta de escape estaremos perdidos Malfoy, ni siquiera lo pienses - dijo Harry por la vía de comunicación

\- Hace una hora quería acostarse conmigo y ahora soy Malfoy de nuevo - dijo Draco de manera que sólo Hermione pudo escucharlo. Luego dijo para los demás - De acuerdo, conectaremos todas las chimeneas a este lugar. De modo que si ellos escapan primero, llegarán aquí

\- ¡No! - dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono

\- Si estas cuatro ratas miserables llegan hacia Hermione antes, yo…nosotros - comenzó a decir Ron

\- Se enfrentarían ustedes dos solos a los cuatro. No podemos permitirlo - terminó Harry

Draco se sintió profundamente conmovido.

\- ¿Crees que no seríamos capaces de contenerlos? - preguntó Hermione - Si Draco y yo estuviéramos ahí, ya habríamos regresado

Draco chocó una palma con Hermione. En ese momento se escuchó una terrible explosión

\- ¡No Ron! No vale la pena perseguirlo - se escuchó que gritaba Pheen - ¡Diablos! Hermione, Draco, canalicen todas las chimeneas hacia la Unidad. Harry, dime que tienes algo mejor. Estos sujetos están locos

\- Draco tenía razón - anunció Harry - si están por aquí no podemos verlos ni escucharlos

\- Tienes un frasco con una sustancia color coral y viscosa - le dijo Draco - estréllala contra el suelo

Se escuchó un ligero estallido y de inmediato le siguieron sonidos de magos intercambiando hechizos de ataque y defensa.

\- ¡Oh no! ¿Aquí también hay una batalla? - escucharon que decía Ron

\- Ronald, estás muy cerca de Harry - informó Hermione - son muy pocos Aurores para detenerlos, la única opción es…

\- No dejaré que vayan directo hacia ti - respondió Ron, tajante

\- El que quedó acá se dejó capturar - reportó Pheen - eso quiere decir que el que escapó tiene lo que vinieron a buscar. Vamos en camino

Los tres magos que estaban junto a la chimenena atacaban con toda su fuerza a los Aurores, Harry y Ron, aún cuando Pheen llegara con el resto del escuadrón, no era seguro que pudieran reducirlos. Por lo que Pheen había dicho, tenían indumentarias de escudo muy poderosas y los encantamientos de los agentes del Ministerio no eran precisamente certeros.

\- Piensa Hermione, piensa - se dijo la muchacha a sí misma. Cerró los ojos un momento y de pronto los abrió - ¿Por qué no utilizan la desaparición? Es mucho más difícil de rastrear que la red flu. Si uno ya se ha sacrificado, quiere decir que basta que uno de ellos logre salir de ahí. ¡Lo tengo!

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Draco

\- Ron, Harry - indicó la chica - hagan encantamientos invocadores hacia los intrusos. Dos de ellos saltarán hacia la chimenea y le otro intentará desaparecer. Olviden a los de la chimenea y no dejen que el otro escape

\- Pero dos seguirían yendo directo a ustedes - objetó Ron

\- No dudes de mí, Ronald Weasley - refutó Hermione

\- No dudamos de ti, ni de Draco, ni un segundo - explicó Harry, angustiado - es sólo que no es sencillo…

\- Estaremos bien - dijo Draco - Podemos contenerlos en lo que llegan

Ron, Harry y Pheen, que llegaba al lugar de la chimenea en ese momento, comenzaron a seguir las indicaciones de Hermione. Tal como la chica había dicho, dos de ellos saltaron hacia la chimenea y fueron absorbidos por llamas verdes. El tercero intentó escapar mediante desaparición, pero Harry le lanzó un poderoso encantamiento aturdidor y el sujeto cayó al piso, comenzó a centellear: alguien lo estaba invocando mágicamente desde algún otro lado. Pheen sacó una esfera de su capa, la presionó y la puso junto al intruso quien dejó de centellear. De pronto escucharon un estruendo de vidrios rompiéndose y mesas volando por los aires.

\- ¡Hermione! - dijo Ron y desapareció, seguido de Harry

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! Los chicos saben jugar Brandy - decía uno de los intrusos que había terminado en la chimenea de la Academia - ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

El sujeto llamado Brandy le lanzó un encantamiento de desarme a Hermione, quien lo repelió sin esfuerzo, indignado, el otro personaje le lanzó una maldición cruciatus, pero Draco se interpuso. Antes de que la maldición diera de lleno en el pecho del rubio alguien lo empujó. Cayó al piso y cuando se incorporó Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban enfrascados en una feroz batalla contra los enemigos. Draco tomó de su cajón un pequeño frasco con un líquido rojo y lo arrojó hacia los intrusos. Al momento, estos quedaron completamente petrificados y dieron de bruces contra el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Harry a Draco, acercándose a él - ¿Estás herido?

\- Estoy bien Potter - respondió el chico, un poco harto de esa actitud de menosprecio hacia él. Al notarlo Harry se apartó. ¿Y si no era porque Harry lo consideraba inferior, sino porque realmente le importaba? Pensando tentar ese terreno, añadió - ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron?

\- Sólo un pequeño rozón de aquella cruciatus, pero todo en orden - respondió Harry, acercándose una vez más al rubio

Pheen regresó con el resto de los detenidos. Con ayuda de la poción de Draco, Kingsley logró interrogarlos a la perfección.

\- Así que, nosotros nos llevamos las heridas y ellos el crédito - le dijo Draco a Harry al día siguiente

\- Pheen dice que, por ahora, es mejor que mantengamos un bajo perfil - respondió Harry

Draco se le quedó mirando a Harry por mucho tiempo. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía por aquel chico.

\- Y…mueres por meterme en tu cama, ¿no? - preguntó Draco y al instante Harry enrojeció por completo

\- Escucha Malfoy, lo que dije ayer…

\- Así que, cuando te preocupas por mí soy Draco, pero cuando te defiendes de mí, soy Malfoy - objetó el rubio – Esta dinámica tiene que cambiar, ¿sabes Potter?

El rubio estaba acortando la distancia entre ambos. Tomó a Harry por los hombros y se colocó frente a frente.

\- Malfoy…Draco…yo

\- ¿Siempre eres tan elocuente? - dijo Draco sonriendo. Estaba tan cerca que Harry podía sentir su cálido aliento acariciar sus labios

Entonces no pudo más. Se abalanzó sobre él y le plantó un sentido beso. Uno que estaba deseando darle desde el momento en que lo volvió a ver en la única clase que habrían tomado juntos. Mismo beso que ahora estaba subiendo de tono, pero que ninguno de los dos quería detener. La cordura llegó a Harry.

\- Espera - le dijo a Draco - No me malentiendas, estoy deseando poner un hechizo de impasibilidad y lanzarme sobre ti durante horas, pero no podemos. Es decir, sí, me encantaría estar contigo de esa forma, pero no sólo eso

Draco estaba desconcertado. Odiaba que la gente no fuera clara. Deseaba a Harry, quería tener al maldito Potter en ese preciso momento. Incluso Potter había dicho que lo deseaba, no entendía del todo qué ocurría.

\- Lo que intento decir Draco - seguía Harry - Es que me gustas. Me gustas un montón. Y no quiero que una…o varias sesiones de sexo salvaje pudiesen arruinar algo que podría ir mucho más allá. Me importas lo suficiente como para no querer iniciar con sexo lo que sea que pudiera pasar entre nosotros

\- Eres todo un bebé Potter - dijo Draco sonriendo. Harry lo sintió con un golpe en el estómago, Draco en verdad le importaba y no estaba preparado para escuchar que lo único que el rubio buscaba era acostarse con él - Pero que consten dos cosas: primero, que tú también me atraes de una manera tan intensa, que no puedo imaginar que lo único que pudiera hacer contigo sea desnudos en una cama o donde sea. Y segundo, si todo esto nos sale bien, el sexo entre nosotros será el mejor de nuestras vidas

Le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Paso por ti el viernes en la noche? - preguntó Harry

\- ¿Las ocho está bien? - dijo Draco y se fue


	2. 2 Esto no está bien

**Actualización**

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo. El espacio está abierto a comentarios y sugerencias.

Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes no son míos y todo el Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. Este material está hecho con el único fin de entretener.

Saludos y disfruten

 **..°°..°°..**

 **Unidad de Investigación**

 **Capítulo 2. Esto no está bien**

\- ¿Qué tal tu cita con Draco? - preguntó Hermione de manera amigable

\- ¿Con el hurón, compañero? ¿De verdad? - espetó Ron

\- No empieces Ronald - le recriminó Hermione y volteó a ver a Harry

\- Pues todavía no lo sé - respondió Harry de manera escueta

En ese momento Draco ingresaba al lugar danzando y tarareando una alegre tonada. Distinto a como el resto de los chicos lo conocían, el rubio estaba particularmente feliz por alguna situación. Cuando los volteó a ver mientras abría las puertas de su laboratorio, les dedicó una sonrisa y les guiñó un ojo.

\- Creo que yo sí lo sé - opinó Pheen, que salía de su oficina

\- ¿Te acostaste con él? - preguntó Ron

\- ¡Ronald! - dijeron al unísono Hermione y Pheen

\- ¿No tendrían que estar en clase o algo así? - preguntó Pheen a los tres chicos

\- Tenemos un rato libre antes de la siguiente y quisimos venir aquí - respondió Harry

Lo cierto era que la Unidad de Investigación se había convertido en algo más que un trabajo extra para los chicos. Al contar con sus propios espacios, lugares de esparcimiento y otros beneficios, aquel lugar se había convertido en su lugar preferido en toda la Academia y, por encima de todo, muy pronto se volvió un sitio al que se sentían pertenecer. No tenían muchas clases por lo que el resto del tiempo, que antes ocupaban en ir a casa o estar en la biblioteca preferían invertirlo en ese lugar, a veces cada uno en su cubículo, otras en grupo pasando el tiempo con juegos, preguntas, lecturas o realizando verdadera investigación de interés personal.

La biblioteca de la Unidad era enorme y contaba con material que no se conseguía en la Academia. Tenían libros de acceso restringido que sólo estaban disponibles para ellos, traídos directamente desde el Ministerio de Magia. Pheen era un excelente líder y siempre procuraba que todo su equipo estuviera en óptimas condiciones, físicas, anímicas e intelectuales.

\- Me alegra que estén aquí - dijo Pheen desenrollando un pedazo de pergamino - Llegó su primer pago. Harry, sé bueno y avisa a Draco. Ustedes dos vengan a mi oficina

Harry se levantó con nerviosismo. Lo cierto era que había disfrutado enormemente la salida con Draco, pero sólo habían ido a cenar, y al despedirse se habían dado un fugaz beso que nada tenía que ver con aquel primer contacto de labios que tuvieron en la Unidad. Draco estaba un poco distante aquel día y durante el fin de semana no tuvo noticia de él. Pensó un par de veces en escribirle, pero al final desistió, pensando que aquello sería una grave invasión a la privacidad. Ahora lo había visto llegar muy contento este lunes por la mañana y Harry no podía dejar de sentir que esa felicidad en Draco no era consecuencia de su cita del viernes anterior. No, seguramente el rubio había tenido alguna otra experiencia en los pasados dos días que lo tenía tan de buen humor un lunes por la mañana.

La oficina de Draco estaba dentro del Laboratorio de Pociones, por lo que Harry entró sin preocupaciones asumiendo que los límites del rubio comenzaban hasta la puerta de madera con su nombre graba en ella. "Draco L. Malfoy Especialista Investigador". Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta un denso humo comenzó a salir de Merlín sabe dónde y opacó toda la visión de Harry. Con un rápido movimiento de varita consiguió disipar la niebla y pudo notar que Draco se encontraba frente a él, apenado.

\- Lo siento Potter, pero ¿acaso nadie te enseñó a tocar? - espetó Draco, con su actitud habitual pero evidentemente apenado

\- No tenía idea de que una estúpida niebla me atacaría por querer hablar contigo, Malfoy - respondió Harry, poniendo énfasis en el apellido del rubio

\- No es nada personal - se defendió Draco, un poco más divertido - Es algo así como un sistema de alarma

Harry estaba enfadado. Durante la cena, Draco no paraba de llamarlo por su nombre, durante toda la noche no apareció su apellido para referirse a él y que ahora lo usara lo hacía sentir decaído. Decidió dar el aviso de Pheen y retirarse.

\- Vine porque Pheen me pidió que te avisara que llegó el primer pago - dijo rápidamente - Nos llamó a su oficina, pero si no puedes ir ahora supongo que puedes ir cualquier otro día.

Dicho lo anterior Harry salió tan de prisa que llegó a la oficina de Pheen como si se hubiera aparecido fuera de ella. No alcanzó a ver la cara de asombro que había dejado en el rostro de Draco.

\- No lo entiendo - decía Draco alarmado, entrando a la oficina de Hermione unas horas más tarde - Se supone que quiero darle su espacio, darle tiempo. El viernes nos la pasamos de maravilla y hoy sólo me trata como basura

Hermione no se inmutó demasiado. La primera vez que Draco había entrado de esa forma a su oficina había sido porque Harry lo había invitado a salir y no tenía ni idea de a dónde podría llevar al chico. Hermione le había dado un par de opciones que no terminaron de convencer al rubio.

\- Llevarlo a cenar talvez no fue la mejor opción - opinó Hermione

\- ¿Te dijo algo? La pasó terrible, ¿cierto? - preguntó Draco de manera ansiosa

\- Tranquilo. Harry no es de cenas en lugares caros - le respondió Hermione de forma amena - Él estaría mejor una tarde caminando por la calle, una buena obra de teatro o un buen partido de Quidditch

Draco se tumbó en el sillón que Hermione tenía en su oficina, se llevó las manos al rubio cabello y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su cabeza tocó sus rodillas.

\- Soy un desastre - dijo, afligido - Lo único que quiero es agradarle, que note que ya no soy el niño mimado que solía ser y en su lugar encuentro rechazo

\- ¿Estás completamente convencido de que es ese el mensaje que le das cuando están cerca? - preguntó Hermione

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo Draco, intrigado

\- A veces, cuando Ron intentaba ser lindo o considerado, en realidad resultaba ser un completo imbécil y me ponía muy de malas - explicó Hermione

\- Me tomó completamente por sorpresa - dijo Draco - ¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de que Potter sea tan… ¡Demonios! ¡Potter! - reparando el hecho de que había vuelto a ocupar el apellido del moreno, para referirse a él

Draco salió disparado de la oficina de Hermione. La chica movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y suspiró. De pronto escuchó desde lejos "¡Gracias, Granger!"

El rubio se dirigió a su oficina, pero al ingresar al laboratorio la nube densa volvió a liberarse. Draco la redujo a nada en cuestión de segundos y pasó de largo para llegar a su oficina. El problema era que alguien ya se encontraba ahí. Recibió un potente rayo aturdidor y el visitante se lo llevó mediante desaparición.

Los chicos se reunieron durante el almuerzo en la cafetería de la Academia. A Harry le gustaba esa hora en particular porque podía ver a Draco almorzando, solo, en uno de los rincones de la cafetería. Le sorprendió mucho no verlo ahí. Al poco rato Pheen se unió a ellos.

\- ¿Saben qué ocurre con Draco? - preguntó Pheen a nadie en particular - Lo estuve esperando todo el día para que recogiera su pago, pero nunca apareció. Tampoco está en su laboratorio

\- Debe querer estar solo un rato - opinó Ron - Es bastante huraño. Oigan, hurón-huraño, ¿comprenden?

\- Lo cierto es que podríamos tener un sistema de comunicación directa - dijo Hermione, tratando de ignorar a Ron - Una que no implique estar todo el tiempo conectado mentalmente a alguien. Como los dispositivos móviles en mundo muggle

\- ¿Esas cosas que funcionan con batería y que tienen a la gente embobada? - preguntó Ron y sin esperar respuesta, añadió - Tenemos algo mucho mejor que eso

Se levantó y el resto lo siguieron. Entraron al laboratorio de Draco y Harry agradeció que haya cedido en el asunto de liberar esa tonta niebla que tenía como "sistema de alarma"

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Ron - preguntó Pheen

\- Vamos a invocar a Draco - respondió el pelirrojo

\- No podemos hacer eso - objetó Hermione - no sabemos si sólo quiere estar un tiempo a solas

\- Razón de más para invocarlo - dijo Ron - Nos guste o no, ahora que sale con Harry es uno de nosotros y es nuestro deber preocuparnos y todo eso. Además, Harry ha estado tan ansioso que ha arruinado el desayuno y el almuerzo. No pienso permitir que arruine las siguientes comidas

\- Pero…

\- "Fuerzas mágicas las invoco, con voluntad céntrense en mí, esté lejos o esté cerca traigan a Draco Malfoy aquí" - conjuró Ron antes que alguien más pudiera interrumpirlo

Se presentó una corriente de aire frío y un rayo cayó frente a los cuatro chicos, pero nada ni nadie apareció. Inmediatamente después, la corriente de aire se volvió contra ellos y sólo la oportuna intervención de Pheen pudo evitar que los hiciera volar por los aires.

\- ¡Qué carácter! - espetó Ron – Un "No, gracias" era suficiente

\- No Ron, algo no está bien - dijo Hermione

\- Desde luego que no está bien - respondió Ron - Ahora que regrese voy a…

Se detuvo ante la cara de preocupación de Hermione y Pheen.

\- ¿Quién de ustedes habló con él al último? - preguntó Pheen

\- Yo, cuando fui a avisarle que querías vernos - dijo Harry

\- No - soltó Hermione - Yo fui la última en hablar con él

Harry y Ron la miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Tú? Pero…

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto - dijo Pheen, apurado, conjuró su patronus y le habló para grabar un mensaje - Tenemos fuertes razones para creer que Draco Malfoy ha sido secuestrado. Necesitamos actuar pronto

El patronus desapareció por el pasillo.

\- ¿Secuestrado? - preguntó Harry, alarmado - ¿Cómo que secuestrado? Yo lo vi esta mañana. Tenía un sólido sistema de alarma para evitar este tipo de cosas

\- Hermione, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que lo viste? - preguntó Pheen, ignorando a Harry

\- Tendrá unas tres horas - respondió la chica

\- Si no se han comunicado con nosotros o su familia quiere decir que no buscan un intercambio - razonó Pheen

En ese momento una voz anunciaba una llamada de fuego proveniente del Ministerio.

\- Debe ser Kingsley - informó Pheen, aproximándose a la chimenea. En segundos la cabeza del Ministro de Magia los observaba con preocupación

\- Ninguno de nuestros Aurores tiene noticias de actividades de secuestro, no desde hace meses - informó Kingsley - Debemos asumir que es una vendetta personal

\- Ministro, sugiero que el primer paso sea avisar a los padres de Malfoy - pidió Pheen

\- Lucius y el chico no se han hablado en casi un año - dijo Kingsley

\- Lucius será un orgulloso obstinado, pero no permitirá que la dinastía Malfoy se pierda con él - dijo Pheen - Además, es posible que no sea una vendetta contra Draco, sino contra él. En ese caso, con su ayuda podríamos dar con su paradero más rápido

El Ministro hizo una pequeña reverencia a Pheen y desapareció.

\- No le mencionaste que algo o alguien bloqueó nuestra invocación - observó Hermione

\- Es muy difícil bloquear una invocación directa. Se necesita magia muy muy oscura para que además, la invocación se vuelque contra su emisor - dijo Pheen - No quiero que todos sepan que sabemos que se trata de algo tenebroso

\- Tenemos que actuar pronto - pidió Harry, muy preocupado y molesto con quien quiera que hubiese tomado a Draco

\- Draco puso mucho empeño en este espacio una vez que se lo ofrecimos, al igual que en su pequeño departamento en el centro de Londres - opinó Pheen - Hermione, ve ahí y averigua todo lo que puedas. Tenemos presencia nivel cinco, así que puedes romper unas cuantas leyes para ingresar al lugar. Draco es muy meticuloso, ten cuidado con lo que puedas encontrar. Harry y Ron, visiten a antiguos conocidos de Draco. No mencionen nada de lo que ha pasado, digan que debe algo a la Academia o inventen algún problema con el Ministerio. Yo comenzaré por aquí. Les tiene que quedar claro que Draco es uno de los nuestros y lo vamos a encontrar

La voz anunció la llegada de Portia. Los chicos se congregaron alrededor de la chimenea. La Reyna llegó ataviada en un hermoso vestido azul marino pegado. Con aire apurado y preocupado.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste? - preguntó Pheen, asombrado de que su madre estuviera en el lugar

\- Narcissa me envió un mensaje de fuego - Respondió Portia y, al ver que su respuesta generaba aún más confusión, añadió - Draco siempre se comunica con ella después del almuerzo. Está preocupada

Draco abría los ojos, completamente desorientado y tumbado en el suelo frío. Recordaba haber recibido un rayo aturdidor pero a partir de ahí todo era confuso. Observó alrededor sin reconocer nada de lo que veía lo que aumentaba su confusión. No estaba en su naturaleza sentir miedo ante una situación desconocida, una de las ventajas de haber tenido al Señor Tenebroso como huésped, sin embargo había algo en todo aquello que no le gustaba. ¿Habría sido un ataque individual?, ¿Quién habría planeado todo aquello y para qué?

\- ¡Qué maravilla!, el pequeño Draco ha despertado - escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él

\- ¿Quién diablos eres? - espetó Draco, mostrando impaciencia a propósito

\- No estás en condiciones de tratar de intimidar, muchacho - dijo otra voz - ¡Pónganlo de pie!

Sintió que dos pares de manos se colocaban a un costado de él. Intentó moverse y rehusarse a ser levantado pero un encantamiento inmovilizador se lo impidió.

\- Creo que no has entendido del todo la situación en la que te encuentras - volvió a indicar el dueño de la segunda voz - Has sido capturado por la Cuarta Compañía y harás exactamente lo que te pidamos que hagas. Si lo haces, talvez consideremos respetar tu vida, si no, bueno, hallaremos otro modo de conseguir nuestro objetivo

Harry y Ron llegaban a la residencia de la familia Parkinson. No les sorprendió en absoluto que, a su llegada, un par de magos de seguridad aparecieran y les pidieran identificarse. Para esos casos Kingsley les había otorgado credenciales especiales que los acreditaban como agentes del Ministerio, dotados de las mismas facultades que los Aurores, pero sin la capacidad de realizar arrestos o emplear maldiciones imperdonables. Los chicos pidieron hablar con Pansy Parkinson, antigua novia de Draco.

Los hicieron pasar al recibidor en el que esperaron más de diez minutos. Al encontrarse con ellos, la chica los observaba del mismo modo en que Draco solía hacerlo en el Colegio antes de la guerra.

\- Pero si son Pipí-Pote y la Comadreja - dijo en su tono siempre despectivo hacia ellos - ¿A qué debo su visita?

\- Necesitamos hablar contigo respecto a Dr…Malfoy - respondió Ron

\- Estoy convencida de que la última vez que revisé, la Mansión Malfoy estaba en Wiltshire, no aquí - respondió Pansy de manera mordaz

\- ¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo! - dijo Harry y se dirigió enérgicamente a ella - Escucha Parkinson, si tú o alguno de tus estúpidos amigos Slytherin han secuestrado a Draco por diversión, o por venganza, tengan la seguridad de que los perseguiré y los arruinaré como lo hice con Voldemort, así que es mejor que cooperes de una vez y…

\- ¿Draco está secuestrado? - dijo Pansy interrumpiendo a Harry y cambiando su semblante por completo. Miró alrededor para asegurarse que nadie más estaba escuchando - No podemos hablar aquí. Nuestras casas están siendo vigiladas. Iré al lugar en donde Draco se siente más seguro en todo el mundo. No tardo

Los invitó a salir y los chicos salieron sumamente desconcertados.

\- Seguro que está haciendo tiempo y está causando una distracción mientras avisa a los otros que estamos sobre su pista - opinó Ron, reprochando la conducta de su amigo y compañero

\- No lo sé, piensa un poco en lo que dijo - refutó Harry - Ella dijo "el lugar en donde Draco se siente más seguro en todo el mundo" ¿Cómo demonios vamos a saber eso?

De pronto Harry recordó que en realidad sí lo sabía. Recordó el momento en que había estado conversando en la cena la noche de su cita.

 _\- Entonces, ¿desde cuándo te gusto? - preguntó Harry no sin cierto bochorno, provocando una sonrisa en el Slytherin_

 _\- Creo que esa es la historia más vieja del libro - respondió Draco de manera animada y bebió un poco de vino de su copa - Pero fue al encontrarme de nuevo contigo en la Academia cuando regresaron todos esos sentimientos que extrañamente provocas en mi_

 _Harry notó que las mejillas del rubio se tornaban de un color muy similar el del vino que estaba en sus copas. Decidió darle un respiro y desviar un poco el tema, ya habría tiempo de volver allí._

 _\- Realmente te gusta la Academia, ¿cierto? - dijo Harry sonriéndole al chico que agradeció aquel gesto - Te he observado y en verdad estás comprometido con ello. Es más, juraría que rara vez sales del salón de Pociones_

 _\- Bueno, seguramente lo sabes, pero la Academia tiene el programa más avanzado del mundo en Pociones - dijo Draco_

 _\- No, pero es algo más - insistió Harry - No sólo te gusta, ahí puedes ser tú. Por eso me empecé a fijar en ti_

 _\- Hay algo de cierto en eso que dices - dijo Draco, profundamente conmovido - Descubrí que las pociones eran lo mío apenas volver a Hogwarts, tener la oportunidad de estar en la Academia resultó grandioso, pero poder estar horas en ese lugar me resulta aún más maravilloso. Es, sin duda, el lugar donde me siento completamente seguro y puedo ser quien soy_

Harry tomó a Ron por el brazo y se aparecieron en las mazmorras donde se impartían la mayoría de las clases de la Especialidad de Pociones Avanzadas de la Academia. En el lugar ya se encontraba Pansy Parkinson.

\- Nuestras casas ya no son seguras - dijo la muchacha. Fuera de su hogar, había abandonado todo asomo de gestos despectivos - En las últimas semanas Zabini y yo habíamos estado preocupados. Le comentamos a Draco que estaban ocurriendo cosas extrañas con algunos antiguos seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Desapariciones, incluso asesinatos. Blaise abandonó el país hace unos días y yo pensaba hacerlo la siguiente semana. Le pedí a Draco que viniera con nosotros pero dijo que prefería quedarse. Y ahora está secuestrado

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién podría estar detrás de esto? - preguntó Harry, que aunque tomaba con reserva la información aportada por la Slytherin, había algo en su aspecto que la hacía notar preocupada

\- Ninguna - respondió la chica - Aunque, la semana pasada, antes de que Blaise se fuera, fue a visitar a un antiguo compañero de su padre en San Mungo. Dijo que lo habían torturado hasta la locura y que ahora sólo escribía en todos lados donde pudiera las iniciales CC. Eso tuvo unos días ocupados a los Aurores pero aceptémoslo, nadie se preocupa realmente en investigar la persecución de personajes acusados de ser seguidores de Quien Tú Sabes

\- Por seguridad, creo que debes irte cuanto antes - indicó Ron, percibiendo el temor en la chica

\- No puedo irme - respondió Parkinson - No ahora que sé que Draco corre peligro. Sigue siendo mi mejor amigo. No puedo abandonarlo ahora

Harry asintió con la cabeza y le dio un abrazo.

\- Es curioso, ¿no? - dijo Pansy al separarse de Harry - Quién diría que aunque ese cerdo ha desaparecido para siempre, ahora somos los que nos arrepentimos los que corremos más peligro. Draco no quería irse porque ahora tenía lo que más quería. Y no me refiero a ese estúpido puesto en la nueva Unidad de Investigación - y dirigió su vista hacia Harry - Tienes que encontrarlo Harry, tienes que traerlo de vuelta

\- Bien, ya que nos hemos divertido un poco, te explicaremos de qué se trata todo esto - dijo el mago que había ordenado levantar a Draco y que había pasado la última media hora torturándolo hasta el cansancio

Draco yacía en el piso, la camisa blanca ahora estaba completamente manchada de tierra y sudor. Con el movimiento generado por el retorcimiento de dolor del rubio, se había desabotonado y estaba a pecho abierto, lo que había facilitado la tarea de su agresor. Draco estaba sufriendo, pero no le daría a su enemigo la satisfacción de que se diera cuenta - Has mostrado una fuerza impresionante, y podríamos seguir así hasta matarte, pero antes de eso queremos que hagas algo por nosotros. Nos vas a entregar la Varita de Sauco que por derecho te pertenece

\- No sé de qué estás hablando - terció Draco con dificultad

\- Enternecedor, cualquiera diría que podrías ser un Gryffindor - espetó el mago - Te diré lo que sabemos para que pienses dos veces antes de mentirnos. Sabemos que el legítimo dueño no está definido aún, porque aunque Potter te desarmó en la sala de tus padres, te entregó tu varita por voluntad propia y reparó la suya con ayuda de la Varita de Sauco original. Al principio suponíamos que eso representaba un problema, pero pronto descubrimos que la magia no puede ser eliminada. Con su absurdo acto heroico Potter sólo cambió las reglas. Ambos son dueños de la Varita de Sauco y el poder de ésta se encuentra repartido en sus respectivas varitas. Como han decidido ser patéticos y dejar de atacarse, las varitas se han vuelto una misma, una extensión de la otra. Y esto es lo que quiero que hagas por nosotros. Me entregarás tu varita de manera voluntaria y luego nosotros podremos cambiar tu miserable existencia por la varita de Potter

\- ¿Para qué querrías las dos varitas? - preguntó Draco, cansado y asqueado

\- Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte - respondió el mago - Pero ¡qué diablos!, talvez de todos modos lo haga. El poder de esa varita no tiene comparación. Si concentramos todo su poder, podríamos traer de vuelta al Señor Tenebroso

Así que eso era, tanto esfuerzo y dedicación para revivir a un loco, pensó Draco. Por otro lado pensó en Harry, no dejaría que ninguno de estos chiflados se le acercara ni un palmo.

\- ¿Y si me rehúso? - preguntó de forma desafiante tratando de descifrar por sí mismo por qué era importante para estos idiotas que la varita la entregara por voluntad propia. Entonces lo descubrió. Estos sujetos temían que la conexión de las varitas se rompiera y su poder distribuido pasara exclusivamente a la varita de Harry si la de él era arrebatada a la fuerza

\- Bien, ¿qué tenemos? - preguntaba Pheen en el centro de mando de la Unidad

\- De acuerdo con la información reunida por los chicos, estas iniciales CC han sido relacionadas con escenas del crimen - mencionaba Hermione - Los inefables creen que se trata de algún tipo de secta tenebrosa de recién surgimiento

\- ¿Cómo demonios lograste obtener información de un inefable? - preguntó Ron

\- Bueno, ese es su trabajo, ¿no? - respondió Pheen por la chica - Bien hecho, Hermione. ¿Qué más? ¿Para qué secuestrar a Draco?

De pronto la varita de Harry salió disparada en dirección a donde usualmente se sentaba el rubio que, dicho sea de paso, siempre era frente al moreno.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Harry asombrado

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no le das mantenimiento a esa varita, Harry? - reprochó Hermione

\- Desde que la reconstruí, no había sido necesario - se defendió el chico - Pero tenemos preocupaciones más importantes

Harry recogió la varita y esta se encendió como la primera vez que la tomó con sus manos y se fijó a la mesa a la altura en la que Draco siempre se sentaba.

\- ¿Y qué si esa varita tratara de decirnos algo? - preguntó Pheen, intrigado - Pensemos un poco, ¿cómo tu varita está relacionada con Draco?

\- No lo está - respondió Harry - Mi varita se partió en mitad de la Guerra y sólo hasta reconstruirla con la Varita de Sauco pude volver a tenerla conmigo. Draco nunca ha tocado esta varita

\- ¡Sí lo está! - dijo Hermione, exaltada - De acuerdo con la leyenda de las Reliquias, la varita siempre se toma por despojo, pero nunca se contempla la posibilidad de entregarla de manera voluntaria

\- Creo que no te estamos siguiendo y estamos perdiendo el tiempo - dijo Ron

\- Vamos a ver si te entiendo, Hermione - dijo Pheen, tratando de ordenar sus propias ideas - ¿Estás diciendo que cuando Harry le devolvió a Draco su varita algo ocurrió con el poder de la varita de Sauco?

\- ¡Exactamente! - dijo la muchacha - La capa de invisibilidad se ha pasado de generación en generación y su poder se mantiene gracias a eso. ¿Qué tal si en realidad, al entregarle su varita original a su legítimo dueño, la Varita de Sauco ahora es leal a ambos?

\- ¿Estás diciendo que Draco y yo somos los dueños de la Varita de Sauco? - dijo Harry, incrédulo - Eso es imposible, Draco ni siquiera sabe que fue dueño de esa Varita y jamás la ha visto en su vida

\- Pero eso no diezma el poder de la varita - objetó Pheen - Tú mismo viste cómo la varita no le funcionó a Voldemort porque no le era leal

\- En todo caso, sigue sin tener sentido - dijo Harry, desesperado porque sentía que cada minuto atorados en aquella discusión los alejaba de la posibilidad de encontrar a Draco - Nunca he vuelto a usar la Varita de Sauco, sólo he usado mi varita

\- Y desde que la reconstruiste, esa varita nunca ha fallado en nada compañero - opinó Ron - Sé que eres un gran mago, pero te he visto hacer encantamientos incluso antes de nombrarlos. Parece que la varita piensa por sí misma

\- Asumamos por un momento que tienen razón - dijo Harry - ¿Eso cómo nos ayuda a encontrar a Draco?

\- Si están conectadas, tu varita puede encontrar la de él - dijo Pheen - Y ¡Por Merlín!, espero que la tenga a la mano. Necesitaremos algunas cosas - completó poniéndose de pie - Hermione, ve al laboratorio de Draco y trae todas las pociones defensivas que encuentres. Ron, comienza a practicar encantamientos escudo. Harry, ven aquí

Sin preguntar, todos hicieron lo que Pheen acababa de indicar. Harry se colocó junto al Príncipe.

\- Esto es algo que sólo tú puedes conseguir - explicó Pheen - Una conexión de esta naturaleza está basada en un poderoso vínculo emocional. Es decir, sus varitas jamás se habrían conectado a ese nivel si su vínculo no fuera igual de fuerte. Tienes que concentrarte lo mejor que puedas en el chico que queremos encontrar. No pienses en posibles lugares, piensa en él y deja que su magia te guíe hasta ese sitio. Cuando estés listo tendrás que aparecernos a todos

Harry cerró los ojos, aunque nadie se lo pidió le parecía más fácil imaginar a Draco de ese modo. No podía creer que hacía apenas unas horas estaba preocupado porque le había llamado por su apellido, en lugar de por su nombre. Algo muy tonto si lo pensaba claramente. Su relación siempre había sido así, siempre habría momentos buenos y momentos que no lo serían del todo, sus respectivos caracteres lo propiciaban, pero eso no quería decir que no sintieran algo el uno por el otro. Recordó lo que dijo Pansy respecto a que Draco al fin había obtenido lo que más quería y estaba convencido de que era algo relacionado con él. No pudo evitar sonreír. Su varita se iluminó.

\- Ya lo tienes - dijo Hermione, asombrada

\- Ahora aparécenos ahí - indicó Pheen - No lo pienses mucho, deja que la magia de Draco te lleve hasta él. Los demás prepárense, llegaremos a pelear

\- Entonces, ¿es tu última palabra? - preguntaba el mago que estaba interrogando a Draco - ¿No nos entregarás tu varita por voluntad propia?

\- Ni en un millón de años, imbécil - soltaba Draco, resignado ante la consecuencia de su respuesta

\- Bien, pensaba matarte de todos modos - dijo el otro - Los traidores a la sangre son mucho peor que los sangre sucia, siempre lo he dicho. Esperaré que el poder de la varita siga intacto cuando te la arranque, mientras la luz abandona tus ojos. Y después, iré por Potter, y antes de matarlo le contaré a detalle cómo te asesiné

\- No creo que vivas lo suficiente - espetó Harry diciendo desde atrás. Apuntó hacia Draco y lo liberó, luego lanzó un rayo aturdidor hacia el otro mago, pero éste lo repelió con un solo movimiento

Hermione fue la primera en llegar a Draco y le dio dos pociones de recuperación, las cuales reconfortaron al chico de manera inmediata. Luego se levantaron y empezaron a luchar contra los magos tenebrosos. Aunque los superaban en número, los chicos se defendían de manera soberbia y lograron reducirlos relativamente pronto. Al final, sólo quedaba el mago que había torturado a Draco. Entre todos estaban luchando encarnizadamente contra él. De pronto, Ron fue alcanzado por un rayo y cayó herido al piso.

\- Hermione no hay nada más que puedan hacer aquí - indicó Pheen - Vuelve a la Unidad y avisa a Kingsley. Lleva a Ron a la enfermería

Ambos magos desaparecieron.

\- Parece que depende de nosotros - dijo Pheen y se colocó detrás del mago tenebroso mediante aparición

Pheen colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza del mago y comenzó a controlarlo, pero éste se defendía de su ataque de un modo impresionante.

\- No podré controlarlo mucho tiempo. Deben trabajar juntos. Usen el poder de sus varitas. Trabajen como uno - señaló Pheen mostrando gran dificultad para mantener inmóvil al mago

Muchas cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo. El mago tenebroso lanzó a Pheen por los aires, Harry tomó la mano de Draco y con la mano libre lanzaron un encantamiento directo al pecho del mago. No ocurrió nada.

\- Ustedes no serían capaces de atacar, aunque su vida dependiera de ello - dicho esto el mago les lanzó un Avada Kedavra

Draco intentó colocarse frente a Harry, pero éste no se lo permitió, en su lugar lo tomó fuerte de la mano y mantuvo la varita en ristre. La varita de Draco comenzó a brillar y salió disparada a la mano de Harry haciendo que la maldición rebotara en ambas varitas, regresando a su emisor, quien murió de forma inmediata.

La varita de Malfoy regresó a su mano y ambas varitas dejaron de brillar.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - preguntó Draco sumamente asombrado

Harry notó que lo seguía sujetando de la mano. Lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a golpearlo.

\- Que sea la última vez - dijo Harry propinándole una serie de golpes - Que intentas-hacerte-el-héroe-y-te-sacrificas-por-mí. No vale la pena

\- Sí lo vales - respondió Draco deteniendo las manos de Harry - Ahora y siempre, lo vales

Harry se lanzó sobre él y le propinó el beso más apasionado que era capaz de dar. Draco lo respondió en el acto al mismo tiempo que un ejército de Aurores e Inefables llegaban al lugar, enviados por Kingsley. Draco y Harry no dejaron de besarse mientras los agentes del Ministerio recogían a los aturdidos y se llevaban el cuerpo del mago tenebroso.

De regreso en la Unidad, Pheen les daba los reportes del último interrogatorio.

\- Kingsley cree que hemos dado un golpe importante a la Cuarta Compañía, pero que esto es sólo el comienzo - informaba Pheen a los chicos - Cree que hay más por ahí dispersos y que se reagruparán. Sugirió que los Malfoy abandonaran el país por un tiempo. Lucius y Narcissa ya van camino a un lugar seguro.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? - preguntó Ron

\- ¡Ya tuvimos esta discusión, Phoenix! - soltó Draco, indignado - No puedo creer que lo traigas aquí con la esperanza de que puedan convencerme. Mi decisión está tomada

\- Créeme que no es la intención - respondió Pheen, tranquilo - Lo hice porque todos los presentes te tienen cierto cariño y se preocupan por ti. Tienen derecho a saberlo

\- ¡No pienso irme a ningún lado! - gritó Draco mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la oficina de Pheen

Harry salió tras él.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Espera, por favor! - gritó Harry por el pasillo intentando alcanzarlo

\- ¿Qué quieres Potter? - espetó el rubio. No era su intención ser hiriente, pero nadie entendía lo que estaba en juego, lo que implicaba dejarlo todo, dejarlo a él - No vas a convencerme de nada. Tú nunca has podido convencerme de algo Pipí-Pote

Draco lamentó en lo más profundo tener que ser de aquella forma con Harry. Pero situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas. No esperaba que Harry, en su lugar, le devolviera una amplia sonrisa.

\- Si vas a quedarte, tienes que prometerme unas cuantas cosas - propuso Harry y de inmediato el rubio se relajó. Era increíble que ese poder lo tuviera aquel estúpido Gryffindor

\- Te escucho - cedió Draco, sin cambiar de careta

\- No irás a buscar a los malos tú solo - comenzó a decir Harry - No vas a arriesgarte de forma estúpida y, particularmente. Vamos a trabajar como un equipo, tú y yo. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Pero los demás…

\- Olvídate de ellos - espetó Harry - Esto es entre nosotros. Porque para que haya un nosotros es necesario trabajar en equipo

\- Odio que puedas convencerme tan pronto - dijo Draco atrayendo al moreno hacia él

\- Creí que nunca había podido convencerte de nada - dijo Harry sonriendo

\- Oh, cállate y bésame, Potter - dijo el rubio y aproximó sus labios a los de Harry

No importaba qué problemas vendrían con el día de mañana. Justo en ese momento, ellos habían decidido que fuese lo que fuese, lo enfrentarían juntos.


	3. 3 Verdugos

**Nuevo Capítulo**

Ojalá que les esté gustando. Supongo que el capítulo 4 lo enviaré hasta la siguiente semana. Mientras, pueden seguir con este.

Saludos y disfruten. Los leo

 **Capítulo 3. Verdugos**

\- ¡Quince días! - explotó Pheen - Sólo han pasado quince días y tú ya quieres tirar la toalla

\- No es tirar la toalla. Es ser realista - respondió Draco - La mitad del mundo mágico quiere que me vaya de aquí. El único lugar seguro es la Academia y también ha recibido ataques por el puesto que me han dado.

\- ¿Qué hay de Harry? - preguntó Pheen

\- ¿Qué hay con él? - respondió el rubio y desvió la vista, evitando todo contacto visual con Pheen

Pheen se acercó al chico y se colocó a un palmo de distancia. Draco estaba tenso.

\- ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, Draco? - preguntó Pheen, imponente

\- Yo no… - comenzó a decir Malfoy, pero sabía que no podía mentirle al mago que tenía frente a él, por diversas y poderosas razones - No sabemos qué otra cosa detonará mi presencia en Inglaterra. No quiero estar aquí más tiempo del necesario. No quiero causar más daños colaterales

\- Se presentarán tarde o temprano. Pero no tiene que ver con que seas tú, sino con lo que has decidido creer y en lo que has elegido comprometerte - sentenció Pheen, apartándose del Slytherin - No acepto tu renuncia. Es más, creo que necesitas un poco más de trabajo para dejar de pensar en tonterías. Le di un encargo a Hermione, verifica con ella cómo puedes ayudarla. Buenas tardes

Draco salió de la oficina de Pheen sumamente obnubilado. A veces el Príncipe de la Inglaterra mágica tenía ese temperamento tan peculiar, como si todos tuvieran que hacer lo que él dice. Para alguien como Draco, acostumbrado a actuar exactamente de la misma forma, dicho trato le parecía completamente fuera de lugar. Pero era Pheen, el chico que lo había sacado de un montón de apuros en diferentes ocasiones. El primero de todos ellos en enterarse que en realidad tenía una predilección por los magos en lugar de las brujas. El único que lo había invitado a pasar Navidad con él en el primer año que se mudó a Londres. El único al que últimamente podía llamar amigo.

Decidió no entregar la renuncia por el enorme respeto que le tenía a Pheen, pero tampoco sabía muy bien cómo continuar con su vida luego de todo aquello. La primera semana después de que se supo lo de su secuestro, los diarios y noticiarios comenzaban a sacar notas respecto a la importancia de mantener la paz en Gran Bretaña y la amenaza de tener antiguos mortífagos deambulando por ahí. Cuestionaban principalmente la poca capacidad del Ministerio para darles captura a los grupos que escaparon luego de la caída de Voldemort. Celebraban la salida de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy del país y al mismo tiempo criticaban que no los hubiesen detenido y encerrado por seguridad nacional. Aunado a ello, la Oficina de Aurores había confiscado la Mansión y había sectores radicales que comenzaban a hacer eco a la idea de que Draco también abandonara el país.

Durante esa misma semana, habían llegado cartas amenazantes en las que se exigía a la Academia, la Corona y al mismo Draco que tomaran cartas en el asunto. Algunas cartas eran muy agresivas y soltaban sustancias que lastimaban la piel al contacto. Pero Draco no quería irse, no quería abandonar lo poco que había podido conseguir por sí mismo y desde abajo, sin la ayuda de su padre, y a pesar de la sombra de éste. Todo cambió cuando le había escuchado decir a la Comadreja que Harry también estaba recibiendo cartas derivado de que se les había visto juntos en una conocida zona donde los magos suelen concurrir. Entonces pensó en el moreno y en que él no se merecía nada de esto. Que se había ganado el derecho a vivir una vida tranquila y compartirla con alguien que no tuviera un pasado tan tétrico. No quería que Harry resultara herido de todo aquello.

\- Mi reino por uno de tus pensamientos - escuchó que alguien decía, pero sólo hasta después pudo identificar que era Hermione quien le hablaba

\- ¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Otra vez el brillante de tu marido está atorado con una poción? - preguntó Draco, divertido y feliz de que ahora pudiera llevarse de ese modo con la bruja nacida de muggles. Poco a poco había ido descubriendo que Hermione era excepcional, en todos los sentidos

\- Primer punto del orden del día: Ron no es mi marido

\- Todavía - insistió Draco - Aunque es interesante que supieras que me refería a él. ¿Siguiente punto?

\- Pasa - dijo Hermione ignorando su comentario - que creo tener una pista sobre la Cuarta Compañía, pero necesito de tu ayuda

\- Ya te he contado todo lo que pasó - objetó Draco - Son unos chiflados que creen que es posible traer de vuelta al Señor Tenebroso

\- Sí, pero son chiflados que van por ahí cometiendo crímenes - observó sabiamente Hermione - Se les tiene que poner un alto

\- Y yo que creía haber cubierto mi cuota de aventuras con la última guerra - dijo el rubio - Bien, ¿qué necesitas?

En ese momento Harry iba entrando a la Unidad. Sonrió al cruzarse con Draco y apenas si saludó a Hermione por poner toda su atención a éste.

\- ¡Hola! - saludó de manera efusiva - ¿Quieres ir a almorzar algo?

\- ¡Eeee! - respondió Draco, dudando - Me encantaría Harry, pero Hermione necesita mi ayuda y he quedado en servirle de informante por unas horas. ¿Te busco más tarde?

Harry asintió, decepcionado pero con media sonrisa aún en los labios. Draco se sintió terrible. Pero comenzaba a creer que era lo mejor.

\- ¿Quedaste de servirme de informante? - preguntó Hermione entre divertida, molesta y escéptica - De acuerdo, ¿qué ocurre ahora?

\- Ocurre - dijo Draco, imitando la voz de la chica - Que tú y yo tenemos un caso que armar, así que ¡varitas a la acción!

\- Eres tan gay - observó Hermione y entró con el chico a su oficina

\- Me parece que no lo estás entendiendo - decía un agente del Ministerio a Pheen - Draco Malfoy no puede ser un empleado del Ministerio de Magia

\- Me parece que son ustedes los que no comprenden - respondió Pheen, fastidiado - Draco Malfoy NO ES un empleado del Ministerio de Magia. La Unidad de Investigación depende de la Academia de Aurores

\- ¡La cual depende del Ministerio de Magia! Estamos dando vueltas en círculos - espetó el agente

\- Si tuviera la bondad de permitirme explicarle - dijo Pheen indicando el asiento vacío junto al mago, que lo entendió como una orden muy sutil de tomar asiento. Una vez sentado, Pheen continuó - Como le estaba diciendo, la Unidad de Investigación depende de la Academia de Aurores, ellos ponen el marco jurídico para operar, las instalaciones, los suministros y los miembros de la Unidad, y La Corona pone el dinero necesario para que funcione, incluyendo los sueldos de los miembros de la Unidad. Tomaría en serio su petición si Draco fuera un elemento externo a esta Institución, pero el chico fue admitido en la Academia hace ya un año, al igual que el resto de los miembros de esta Unidad

\- Usted sabe perfectamente que no es por el dinero Príncipe Stafford - dijo el agente del Ministerio

\- Entonces debió utilizar otra excusa, porque evidentemente esa no sirve - respondió Pheen de manera seca

\- ¡Es Draco Malfoy! - explotó el agente

\- ¿Ahora quién está dando vueltas en círculos? - dijo Pheen con sarcasmo - Lo que los sectores del Ministerio tengan qué hacer para acostumbrarse a la idea de que Draco Malfoy es miembro de nuestra comunidad es algo que no me interesa. Lo que La Corona sugiere es que el Ministerio no se preste a este tipo de acciones personales, disfrazadas de interés colectivo. También reitera que…

\- Usted no está en condiciones de sugerir a nombre de La Corona - dijo el agente, furioso - Esa es competencia de la Reyna

\- Es la segunda y última vez que me interrumpe - indicó Pheen, molesto pero tranquilo - Revise con cuidado las atribuciones y restricciones Reales y vuelva aquí cuando tenga certeza de lo que saldrá de su boca. No pienso remover al señor Malfoy, ni de su posición ni de sus deberes dentro de esta Unidad. Si por esa razón usted, a nombre de una comunidad a la que no representa, quiere iniciar una controversia legal, adelante. Ahora bien, no le quito más mi tiempo

El agente del Ministerio permaneció unos segundos sentado mirando con ira a Pheen, quien sonreía a modo de suficiencia. Luego de ello se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando estaba por salir, se volvió nuevamente al Príncipe.

\- Yo no me acostumbraría. Los cambios no siempre son duraderos - dicho lo anterior dio media vuelta y se fue

Pheen tomó su varita y garabateó en el aire. Posteriormente invocó a su patronus y le dijo muy de cerca "Lleva el primer mensaje a Belldspar y el segundo a Kingsley. Primero: Un sujeto del Wizengamot vino a tratar de convencerme de remover a Draco. Cuidado. Segundo: Que sea la última vez que envías a uno de tus lacayos a tratar asuntos conmigo. Lo que quieras discutir, lo hablamos de frente.". El patronus emprendió la marcha rumbo a los destinatarios indicados por Pheen, quien se tumbó en su silla y comenzó con la redacción de una carta.

Hermione y Draco seguían discutiendo sobre las posibilidades del caso cuando llegó el mensaje de fuego de Pheen. Frente a cada uno de ellos, en enormes llamas anaranjadas y amarillas, apareció el mensaje "Reunión. Urgente. Mando central. Ahora". Se miraron alarmados y salieron al pasillo, justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Ron y Harry, que salían de la oficina del último.

\- Creo que está furioso - opinó Ron - ¿Qué creen que haya pasado?

\- No lo sé Weasley, piensa, ¿qué pudiste haber estropeado esta semana? - dijo Draco

Ron lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y luego puso cara de sorpresa, parecía que, sin querer, Draco había dado en el blanco.

\- ¿Por qué estaban ustedes dos ahí adentro? - preguntó Ron, dándose cuenta de dónde provenían ambos

\- Sucede Weasley que quiero hacerte miserable y me he propuesto conquistar a Hermione - respondió Draco

\- Buena suerte con eso. Yo lo sigo intentando cada día de mi vida - respondió Ron, anotándose muchos puntos y sacándole a Hermione una enorme sonrisa

\- ¿Ahora es Hermione? - preguntó Harry, curioso

\- Así te llamas, ¿no? - preguntó el rubio a la chica

\- Lamento interrumpir lo que sin duda es una charla trascendental, pero tenemos asuntos importantes qué tratar - indicó Pheen desde el marco de la puerta del Centro de Mando

Los chicos se apresuraron a llegar a la sala más grande de toda la Unidad. Una vez dentro, Pheen lanzó un encantamiento impasible, varios hechizos de protección y un enorme cinturón de estrellas detectoras.

\- ¿Estamos bajo ataque y nadie nos avisó? - cuestionó Hermione, asombrada por tantas previsiones tomadas por Pheen

\- Empiezo a creer que no te beneficia del todo la influencia de Draco - apuntó Pheen a la chica, luego se dirigió a todos - Tenemos un problema y esperaba que me ayudaran a resolverlo

\- Estamos armando una buena estrategia para el caso y… - comenzó a decir Hermione, pero Pheen la interrumpió

\- No hablo de la Cuarta Compañía, Hermione. Hablo de ésta compañía - señaló a todos los reunidos en aquella sala - El Ministerio de Magia, en la voz de Barnbeas Sneackey, miembro del Wizengamot, ha venido a solicitarme de manera no formal que modifique la estructura de la Unidad de Investigación. Específicamente me ha solicitado que remueva de su puesto a Draco

\- ¿QUÉ? - saltó Harry de inmediato, sumamente indignado - ¡Eso es inaudito! ¿Cómo se atreven? Supongo que dijiste que no

\- Vamos a tranquilizarnos un poco - observó Pheen – Supones bien, Harry. No sólo no permito que un individuo que se escuda en una instancia quiera venir a imponerme condiciones sino que, como le hice ver, las decisiones al respecto las toma la dirección de la Academia junto con la titular de La Corona

\- Entonces asunto resuelto - dijo Ron

\- Para nada - contravino Pheen - Sneackey fue la hormiga obrera. A quien mandaron para medir las aguas. Ahora que saben mi posición y la de la Academia intentarán una nueva ofensiva. Los he reunido a todos porque esta misma mañana, antes de la visita de este personaje, Draco me ha ofrecido su dimisión la cual, desde luego, no acepté. Es importante para mí saber que todos estamos en el mismo barco, porque esta batalla no pienso enfrentarla solo y por supuesto, no pienso enfrentarla si alguno de ustedes tiene la más mínima duda del por qué es importante que él permanezca. Eso te incluye a ti, Draco

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos Pheen? - preguntó Hermione

\- Quiero que me digan, ahora mismo, delante de todos, las razones por las que Draco debería o no pertenecer a esta Unidad de Investigación - solicitó Pheen - Escucharemos de manera atenta y sin interrumpir. Partiremos de lo que la mayoría diga. Comenzamos con Draco

El aludido los miró a todos de reojo y dio un profundo respiro.

\- Solicité mi renuncia porque pensé que era lo más sencillo para todos - se explicó Draco - Todos ustedes han sido un apoyo fundamental en el último año, pero siento que mi presencia genera más complicaciones que beneficios. Talvez sea una cosa Malfoy, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ser considerado como menos o a que se me cerraran las puertas en ciertos círculos. Cuando acusaron a mis padres lo perdí todo y aunque no hubo mayor sentencia, la comunidad mágica nunca estuvo de acuerdo con nuestra presencia. No pienso rogar porque me dejen estar en donde no me quieren. Pero tampoco quiero generarle problemas a toda la gente que me ha brindado una mano en estos tiempos tan difíciles para mí. Sigo creyendo que lo mejor es que me vaya

Al terminar, el chico fue incapaz de mirar a nadie a los ojos. Clavó su mirada en el brillante piso del Centro de Mando y esperó a que alguien más tomara la palabra. Podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre él. Se sentía terrible, que no importaba qué hiciera, alguien saldría lastimado.

\- Bien, Ron, tu turno - indicó Pheen

\- Cuando Harry me comentó que Pheen le había pedido testificar a tu favor, no pude creerlo - comenzó a decir Ron - Todos esos años de peleas, de insultos, de agresiones, iban a significar nada y lo íbamos a ceder a cambio de nada. Ni una disculpa, ni un remordimiento. Harry no lo comprendía, no era su culpa, pero yo no podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Hermione me convenció. Yo no tenía mucho por decir porque quien había visto todos los hechos habían sido ellos dos. Pero entonces Portia me preguntó si a mi juicio tú merecías otra oportunidad. Y pensé en todas las veces en que yo había tenido una segunda oportunidad a pesar de mi comportamiento. Y recordé lo que Hermione me había dicho respecto a crecer en las condiciones en las que lo hiciste. Y encontré mi respuesta. Dije delante de todo el Wizengamot que merecías la oportunidad de demostrar que eras algo distinto a lo que eran tus padres. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron con mi respuesta, pero ninguno me dejará mentir si digo que lo has demostrado lo mejor que has podido. Mi postura es la misma, creo que debes quedarte a seguirte demostrando que eres algo más

Draco se quedó sin palabras. Él no sabía nada de lo que ninguno de ellos había dicho en los tribunales. Conocerlo de esa manera, era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Entonces comprendió que los hechizos de Pheen no eran para que no se pudiera ingresar, sino para que nadie pudiera abandonar la sala.

\- Gracias, Ron. Hermione, te toca

\- Por supuesto que debes quedarte - fue lo primero que dijo la chica y todos abrieron los ojos como platos. Particularmente Draco - Nadie sabe cómo nos volvimos tan cercanos y aunque juraste que lo negarías si algún día lo contaba, creo que es importante decirlo. La noche previa a los exámenes finales para egresar de Hogwarts yo no podía dormir, fui a la biblioteca y escuché que alguien lloraba. Me acerqué y vi a un chico completamente indefenso, vulnerable, acurrucado en la silla y llorando. Di media vuelta porque estaba acostumbrada a un Malfoy petulante en condiciones vulnerables, pero algo me detuvo. Estaba segura de que me habías visto y no estaría haciendo muestra de todo lo que la guerra me dejó si no acudía en ese momento en tu ayuda. Me acerqué y me contaste todo lo que te preocupaba, molestaba y asustaba. No había máscaras, ese era el verdadero Draco. Yo todavía no termino de conocerlo del todo y me gustaría hacerlo. Perteneces a este lugar

Esta vez, Draco no pudo evitar que se inundaran un poco sus ojos y se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Sin mirar a nadie a la cara asintió una vez, seguro de que todos lo habrían notado.

\- Eso fue muy llegador, Hermione, se agradece - opinó Pheen - Harry, tienes la palabra

El moreno se quedó en silencio un momento. No tenía muy claro cómo iniciar. No quería que Draco se fuera y al mismo tiempo trataba de comprender todo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del rubio en ese momento.

\- Tú has cambiado, porque has aprendido a reconocer tus errores. Abandonar ahora sería el más grande de todos ellos - comenzó a decir Harry - Aquella noche el Wizengamot nos entrevistó a ambos. Portia me preguntó si, además de mi declaración, habría alguna otra aportación que quisiera hacer. Lo único que dije fue que la Guerra me había enseñado a ver con otros ojos. Y que en ti no veía ningún rasgo más allá del físico que se pareciera a tu padre y que para mí siempre serías un héroe anónimo en esa batalla. Nosotros cuatro hemos aprendido juntos a sortear todas las dificultades que se nos han presentado. Hay mucho espacio para ti junto a nosotros. Hay mucho espacio para ti junto a mí. Cuando teníamos once años me tendiste la mano y cometí el error de no tomarla. Tienes todo el derecho de no acceder, pero considera esto una invitación permanente a ser parte de todo lo que somos

Harry se puso frente a él y le tendió la mano. Draco levantó la vista por primera vez. ¿Por qué los ojos de Harry tenían que ser tan jodidamente lindos? Tan lindos como aquel primer día en el tren. Sin pensarlo mucho, Draco estrechó la mano de Harry. Todas las barreras mágicas colocadas por Pheen fueron derrumbadas una vez que las manos de los chicos se tocaron.

\- ¿Nos atacan? - preguntó Ron, tomando una posición defensiva

\- Infinitum nexus - dijo Pheen, asombrado, luego se dirigió al resto del grupo - No, quiere decir que el trabajo aquí ha terminado. Draco, mi postura sigue siendo la misma. Tienes la decisión final, pero creo que debes tomar muy en cuenta todo lo que se ha dicho aquí. El plazo que te otorgo es hoy a medianoche. Mientras tanto, sigamos avanzando en los pendientes

\- Estamos cerca de concluir una estrategia que nos permita tener más datos sobre la Cuarta Compañía - informó Hermione

\- Bien, Draco y tú manténganse en eso - indicó Pheen - Harry, Ron y yo trabajaremos en posibles escenarios de acción del Ministerio y estrategias para quitárnoslos de encima. Aún queda mucho por hacer. Andando

Los chicos salieron del Centro de Mando. Harry adelantó a Draco.

\- Oye - dijo amablemente - ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Draco asintió y lo guio a su laboratorio.

\- Estaba pensando y podríamos ir un día a tomar un trago o algo así…- comentó Harry, nervioso

\- Escucha Potter, respecto a eso - No podía hacerlo, no podía decirle lo que tenía que decirle si lo miraba a los ojos. Esos estúpidos y sensuales ojos verdes. Que le hacían querer olvidarse de todo y, en ese momento, lo hacían querer destruir el mundo entero. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Quedarse era una cosa, pero estar con Harry…simplemente no podía permitirse ambas cosas - Creo que debemos parar ahora que podemos

\- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Harry, anonadado. Como si un Crucio le hubiera atacado por sorpresa. Y se sentía más o menos así - Pero…pero…. ¡Me besaste!

\- No me malentiendas

\- No te mal expliques - respondió Harry

\- No es que no me haya gustado - inquirió Draco - No es que no me gustes. ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué es tan complicado? - cerró los ojos, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Intentando que la excusa que llevaba días construyendo no le fallara en ese momento - No puedo ser lo que estás buscando, Potter. Doy más complicaciones que beneficios y no quiero arrastrarte conmigo. Sé que quieres que salgamos, que lo intentemos, pero sólo te haría miserable, lo sé. Me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estos días, o meses estaré pensando sólo en mí

\- De acuerdo. Buscaré algo qué hacer con todo lo que llegué a sentir por ti - espetó Harry - ¡Oh!, espera. No funcionó. ¡Todavía sigue ahí! Pero descuida Malfoy, ya pasará. De todas las razones por las que creí que esto podría no funcionar, esta…esta definitivamente no estaba en mi lista

\- Potter, no te pongas sentimental - dijo Draco, comenzando a ser petulante a propósito - Se te hubiera pasado en unas semanas o unos meses talvez. Unas salidas, unos cuantos polvos y hasta pronto. Entre nosotros no podría haber ocurrido algo más

\- ¿Unos cuantos polvos? - repitió Harry, ofendido - Si sólo quieres llevarme a la cama…

\- No fui yo el que tuvo esa confesión en medio del salón, frente a todo el mundo - observó Draco - Admítelo Potter, tú también sólo estás interesado en mí de manera sexual. Nada más

\- Vete a la mierda, Malfoy - espetó Harry, dio media vuelta dejando plantado al rubio. Éste se metió a su oficina

En la soledad del amplio despacho Draco se tumbó en su silla. Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Sabía que había dicho cosas horribles. Que una vez más había tenido que hacer uso de aquella careta a la que tanto recurrió durante más de siete años. Se odiaba, sentía asco por sí mismo. Pero sabía que no había opciones. Que Harry merecía alguien que no tuviera tantos problemas de toda índole como él. Alguien que lo procurara y no alguien que lo preocupara. No pudo evitar sentirse miserable. Había alejado a la única persona que lo había visto tal y como era y por quien él estaba dispuesto a todo, hasta sacrificarse, como lo hacía en ese momento. En ese momento, una lechuza entró a su oficina con una carta del Ministerio.

 _Sr. Draco Malfoy_

 _Laboratorio de Pociones_

 _Unidad de Investigación Especializada_

 _Real Academia de Aurores_

 _Por este medio hacemos de su conocimiento que el inmueble ubicado en las inmediaciones de Wiltshire (cuyo domicilio completo no colocamos por seguridad) y que se encuentra registrado a nombre del señor Lucius Malfoy, queda en calidad de INCAUTADO a partir de esta fecha y hasta que las disposiciones legales o un tribunal especializado lo juzgue pertinente._

 _Lo anterior debido a la causa delincuencial que se encuentra vigente sobre el señor Lucius Malfoy a través del expediente DGSM/122347/OGA25765. El Ministerio ha tenido a bien informar a usted de la situación del inmueble debido a que de acuerdo a la ley inmobiliaria usted se convierte en el legítimo heredero del inmueble ahora que sus padres han abandonado el país. Sin embargo, al ser objeto de investigación, el inmueble en cuestión no puede ser visitado, revisado o habitado sin previa autorización o cause legal._

 _Sin más por el momento, reciba usted un cordial saludo._

 _Finnola Terrance_

 _Jefa de la Oficina de Incautación de Bienes_

 _Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_

 _Ministerio de Magia – Inglaterra_

\- ¡Bastardos! - dijo Draco arrugando la carta y desapareció de su oficina

Harry, Ron y Pheen se encontraban reunidos en la oficina del último, diseñando la estrategia antiministerial que les permitiera acciones más libres respecto al ejercicio de la Unidad.

\- Pero también tendríamos que pensar más a futuro - opinaba Harry - Es decir, no sólo no debemos depender del Ministerio ahora, deberíamos pensar en conseguir que la Unidad tuviera su propia autonomía jurídica, como Hogwarts o la misma Academia

\- Estoy de acuerdo colega, pero ahora tenemos que enfocarnos sólo en burlarnos un poco de ellos, ¿cierto Pheen? - dijo Ron

Pheen echó un vistazo a su chimenea y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de reprobación, inmediatamente después Portia aparecía en el lugar.

\- No puedes haberte enterado tan pronto de nuestra pequeña conspiración - dijo Pheen, saludando a su madre, que tenía un porte serio, más de lo habitual

\- Draco ha sido notificado de la incautación de Malfoy Manor - informó Portia - El Ministerio lo está cercando y lo está obligando a tomar medidas desesperadas. Es importante poner un alto. Hola muchachos

\- ¿Un alto como en… - terció Pheen

\- Como Familia Real - indicó Portia - ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede pasar si Draco realiza algún acto contra el Ministerio? Tanto él como sus padres acabarían en Azkabán

\- ¿Y si es ese el objetivo de la Cuarta Compañía? - aventuró Ron - ¡Piénsenlo! Los Malfoy han sido la familia seguidora de Voldemort más beneficiada de su caída. Evitaron pisar la cárcel por nuestras declaraciones. Todos tienen la oportunidad de seguir con sus vidas como si nada. Para algunos, ellos son los traidores más grandes que el país haya conocido

\- Tiene sentido - observó Harry - Aunque eso implicaría asumir que la Cuarta Compañía está infiltrada en el Ministerio

\- No necesariamente - señaló Portia - El Ministerio es un complejo entramado de pequeñas instancias. Todo lo relacionado a los Malfoy está a cargo del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica

\- Que tiene a su mando los tribunales, la Oficina de Aurores, los Inefables y un largo etcétera - intervino Hermione que se unía a la discusión - He descubierto algo interesante. Buen día Su Majestad

\- ¡Oh, querida! Sólo Portia, por favor - dijo la mujer - Continúa, ¿qué has encontrado?

\- Hasta ahora sabemos que la Cuarta Compañía está compuesta por un grupo de magos y brujas que buscan el regreso de Voldemort - explicó Hermione - Pero no sabíamos nada más. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde es su escondite? ¿Cómo surgen? Aunque no he podido dar respuesta a todo, creo que he podido hacer un mapeo respecto a su origen

\- ¡Impresionante! - dijo Pheen - Te escuchamos

\- Tuve acceso a documentos confidenciales del Ministerio y los hombres interrogados señalaron que su organización se caracteriza por una colección perfecta de puros de sangre. Sin caer en las tentaciones que se cometieron en el pasado, ellos se asumen como los verdaderos seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Estuve investigando un poco y descubrí que Voldemort tuvo tres momentos de séquito. El primero de ellos fue cuando aún era Tom Riddle, con sus compañeros del colegio; el segundo fue en la primera guerra oscura, que se conformaba por miembros del primer círculo, ahora con sus familias y con miembros de recién ingreso; finalmente, el tercer momento fue ésta última guerra, el regreso de Voldemort. Tenemos entonces que hay seguidores del Señor Oscuro en tres momentos diferentes

\- ¿Eso cómo nos ayuda? - preguntó Ron

\- Señor Weasley, tenga la amabilidad de no interrumpir - indicó Portia - Continúa, querida

\- Nos ayuda, porque sabemos dos cosas. Primero, por qué se llaman a sí mismos la Cuarta Compañía. Son la cuarta ola de seguidores de Voldemort. Y segundo, porque podemos comenzar a descartar familias y apellidos en función de lo que podamos considerar "perfecta pureza de sangre". Nos da un panorama bastante amplio para poder definir posibles ubicaciones, puntos de reunión y hasta líderes y miembros

\- Como siempre, un trabajo excelente Hermione - felicitó Pheen a la chica - No podía esperar menos de alguien como tú. En verdad has arrasado. Con los datos y la estructura del caso de Hermione, podemos partir a muchos puntos. Pero ahora otras cosas reclaman nuestra atención. Creo tener un plan para evitar que Draco siga siendo objeto de persecución y el Ministerio comience a tenernos mayor respeto

Los chicos escucharon a Pheen de manera detenida. Al día siguiente se presentaron como equipo en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, a cargo de Archibald Cornfoot.

\- Buenas tardes señor Cornfoot - saludó Pheen a un sorprendido mago - Espero no importunar, vengo con una carta de Su Majestad, solicitando audiencia con el Wizengamot con carácter urgente

\- En estos momentos el Wizengmot está en receso estatutario, Príncipe Stafford - respondió Cornfoot, airado - Me temo que no puedo atender su solicitud

\- Eso me temía - respondió Pheen - Por eso nos acogemos al mecanismo de Audiencia Real, para dentro de 30 minutos. Tenga la bondad de reunir al Tribunal, por favor

\- Lo lamento, Príncipe Stafford pero tendré que contravenirlo nuevamente - dijo Cornfoot con una voz chillante, que despedía soberbia - Ese mecanismo sólo puede ser activado por Su Majestad La Reyna.

\- Aquí está el documento de solicitud firmado por la Reyna - dijo Pheen entregando al mago un pergamino sellado con magia - Únicamente los funcionarios de alto nivel pueden tener acceso a él.

Cornfoot lo miró contrariado, al parecer no esperaba la reacción de Pheen. Sin embargo, no dijo nada más. Las cartas de presentación urgente fueron enviadas a cada miembro del Tribunal de Magos y comenzaron a arribar al Ministerio en pequeños grupos.

\- ¿Cómo sabremos que vendrán todos? - preguntó Harry

\- No presentar el quorum necesario para el llamado de Audiencia Real, es motivo de aplicación del Estatuto de Buckingham - explicó Pheen - No se arriesgarán a que podamos jugar esa carta. Vendrán

Magos y brujas de todo tipo ingresaban a la sala de audiencias. Algunos de ellos saludaban a Pheen con mucha reverencia y respeto, otros pasaban de largo sin voltear a verlo. Pheen procuraba ignorar a éstos últimos. Una vez adentro, el Tribunal, presidido por Kingsley, anunció el inicio de la sesión.

\- Su Majestad - saludaba Kingsley - ¿A razón de qué nos ha reunido de una manera tan abrupta y apresurada?

\- Dos situaciones que me agobian por completo, Ministro - decía Portia con toda la autoridad Real reflejada en su postura, su voz y su entonación - Respecto de la primera, haré mención por mi cuenta y dejaré la segunda para el Príncipe Heredero. Quiero que este Tribunal me informe por qué se decidió sustituir a Agnes Bennet como Jefa de Magos del Wizengamot y poner en su lugar a Barnbeas Sneackey sin consultar a la Familia Real

Hubo un enorme revuelo en el que los magos y brujas reunidos en aquel lugar comenzaron a cuchichear unos con otros. El mago aludido se puso de pie fúrico.

\- La Corona no tiene ningún derecho a entrometerse en las decisiones internas del Wizengamot - dijo Sneackey - La sustitución fue aprobada por este Tribunal por amplia mayoría. Como Familia Real, no querrán provocar la ira del Ministerio

Entonces Pheen se levantó de su asiento.

\- El problema es que desde que Sneackey entró en funciones, se ha dedicado a interferir en los asuntos internos de lo que compete exclusivamente a La Corona y al Ministro de Magia - acusó Pheen - Me refiero, por supuesto a la Real Academia de Aurores

\- El Ministerio de Magia tiene que cuidar sus intereses - respondió Sneackey, quitándole la palabra a Pheen - Si la Academia ha decidido aliarse con potenciales enemigos del Ministerio, entonces tenemos que tomar cartas en el asunto

\- ¿A qué se refiere con enemigos potenciales? ¿De quién está hablando? - preguntó Pheen

\- En sus filas hay un Malfoy - observó un enojado Sneackey - Desde el término de la guerra la Familia Real y sus patéticos seguidores han cobijado a la escoria humana de Draco Malfoy y…

\- ¡Draco no es ninguna escoria! - explotó Harry desde su asiento

\- Señor Potter tome asiento - Ordenó el Ministro de Magia, al ver que Harry no atendía a su petición, añadió - O me veré en la necesidad de hacer que lo retiren de la sala

Harry se sentó a regañadientes. Kingsley le devolvió la palabra a Sneackey.

\- El problema es que la Familia Real se ha dedicado a proteger a un personaje que proviene de una familia cuyo comportamiento en el pasado es más que conocida - continuó el Jefe de Magos - Como máximo Tribunal, debemos preocuparnos por las intenciones que la Corona pudiera tener al defender e impulsar la carrera profesional de un personaje como…

\- Perdone que lo interrumpa señor Sneackey - dijo Portia, de manera calmada, pero con una seriedad sepulcral en la voz - En su discurso, está usted acusando directamente a la Familia Real de no quiero pensar qué. Sólo quiero invitarlo a que reflexione cualquier cosa que haya estado a punto de decir. Desde hace siglos, la Familia Real decidió ceder el poder y gobierno de nuestra comunidad a una instancia más abierta y democrática. Redujimos nuestros canales de participación a cuatro instancias muy bien marcadas en el Acta Constitutiva del Ministerio de Magia. Hoy usted es Jefe de una de esas instancias. La acusación que estuvo a punto de hacer es gravísima. Da muestra de una desconfianza por parte del Ministerio hacia nuestra posición y un completo desconocimiento de nuestro papel en la estructura organizativa de la comunidad mágica en Inglaterra

\- Su Majestad - suplicó Kingsley, asustado - No hagamos más grandes las cosas

\- Es curioso que me lo digas a mí - sostuvo Portia - cuando es el señor Sneackey el que ha insistido ante este tribunal, que nosotros tenemos planes particulares y nos acusa de conspiración al alentar actividades que forman parte de nuestra competencia. La Academia de Aurores se creó por decreto Real, está bajo la tutela de la Familia Real y se encarga de la formación al más alto nivel de los agentes y especialistas que garantizan la seguridad de nuestra comunidad - la voz de Portia iba cobrando energía - Y hoy este Tribunal, en voz del Jefe de otra instancia creada también bajo nuestro auspicio, viene a acusarnos de atentar contra la misma comunidad que juramos proteger

\- Su Majestad, por favor - pidió Kingsley - Estoy seguro que podemos mantener la buena relación que hemos mantenido por siglos

\- Naturalmente que esta acusación modifica todo - sentenció Portia - No vamos a dar lugar a que se animen las difamaciones en nuestra contra, pero tampoco vamos a permitir que se nos acuse de manera tan cínica de algo que no corresponde. Por ende, la Familia Real decide lo siguiente: No pediremos la renuncia de Sneacky; dejaremos que sus acciones hablen por él y que al final, sea la propia comunidad la que juzgue su comportamiento. Como muestra de voluntad política, no solicitaremos la implementación del Estatuto de Buckingham, mantendremos nuestra relación con el Ministerio de Magia como hasta ahora, pero añadiremos algunas consideraciones: Re-negociaremos el vínculo entre la Academia de Aurores y el Ministerio, la elección de su director seguirá estando en manos del Ministro de Magia, pero la voz de la Familia Real estará concentrada en recaerá en el Príncipe Heredero. Se conformará una Junta Directiva a la que corresponderá, entre otras cosas, disponer o remover al personal de la Academia. Además, en relación al joven Draco Malfoy, se informa que en virtud de que sus padres no se encuentran más en el país y que la Corona nunca ha asumido que el chico represente una amenaza para nadie, emitiré un decreto de vinculación efectiva para que Draco no pueda ser molestado en su persona con motivo de tener una adscripción como estudiante y como personal de la Academia de Aurores. Por último, quiero que quede claro que, como Reyna de Inglaterra en funciones, no toleraré que se mantengan las acciones hostiles contra mi autoridad o la de mi Familia. Espero que, en lo sucesivo, el Ministerio tenga un mejor criterio y preparación que ayude a superar prejuicios y construir en conjunto, la comunidad que nos merecemos. Hasta entonces, tal como se dicta en los documentos oficiales, asúmanme como una simple colaboradora. Ojalá algún día, pueda volver a considerarme su cercana amiga. Buenas tardes a todos.

Portia salió de la sala seguida de Pheen. El resto se quedó en silencio, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Kingsley se dejó caer en su asiento con aire abatido, lo mismo hacían algunos otros magos y brujas del Tribunal. Sneackey sonreía de forma maliciosa y estrechaba manos con algunos que se acercaban a él.

\- Inglaterra no está preparada para una guerra civil - opinó Hermione

\- No dejes que Draco te escuche decir eso - comentó Harry - A propósito, ¿dónde creen que esté?

\- Por lo que acabamos de ver, con la Familia Real - opinó Ron - Deberíamos ir a ver cómo está

\- Pheen, eso es demasiado - decía Draco al mago - Portia, no debiste, no debieron

\- Es llevar las cosas a otro nivel - reconoció Portia - Pero también nos permite saber qué o quién está detrás de todo esto. Sneackey cree que ha ganado y eso queremos que piense. Estoy empezando a creer que tu investigación y lo que ocurre en el Ministerio está vinculado de alguna forma

Un elfo doméstico anunció la llegada de Harry, Ron y Hermione. De inmediato, los chicos fueron recibidos y se incorporaron a la discusión.

\- ¿Y ahora qué procede? - preguntó Hermione

\- Por lo pronto, Draco tiene que comenzar con todos los procedimientos legales para recuperar Malfoy Manor - dijo Portia - Creo que esa casa puede esconder cosas importantes

\- ¿También ustedes creen que es un santuario tenebroso? - preguntó Draco de manera mordaz

\- No - respondió Portia - Pero no es normal que se interesen tanto por una propiedad. A propósito, estamos de tu lado

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Draco - Es sólo que…todo esto…estoy un poco susceptible

\- Pero sabes que cuentas con nosotros - dijo Harry, tratando de animarlo

Harry sonrió al rubio, pero éste se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. Tenía montones de cosas en qué pensar y no quería arrastrar al mago de ojos verdes a su infierno personal, no lo merecía.

\- ¿Qué si el Ministerio lo lleva más lejos? - preguntó Hermione

\- No pasará - respondió Portia - los magos que viste hoy están muy envalentonados porque creen firmemente que la Familia Real es meramente ornamental. Quien conoce la historia, sabe de lo que somos capaces y se pondrán de nuestro lado

\- Creo que por hoy es todo - intervino Pheen - Los quiero ver mañana a primera hora para discutir la información que ha encontrado Hermione

Los chicos empiezan a despedirse y cuando llega el turno de Harry y Draco, ambos chicos estrechan manos. El moreno no puede resistirse y entonces lo jala hacia él y lo abraza.

\- Harry, yo…

\- No importa, ¿de acuerdo? - lo tranquiliza el moreno, sin dejar de abrazarlo - Lo único relevante ahora es que estés bien

Harry había tenido tiempo para pensar. Recordó lo que él mismo le había dicho a Ginny antes de comenzar la búsqueda de los horrocrux. Sabía que era algo similar, que Draco necesitaba librar batallas por él mismo. Y que le correspondía a él, estar de su lado. Ambos chicos se separaron, se quedan mirando por un momento y salieron.


End file.
